The Girl, the Goblin, & the King
by StripedHatter
Summary: When Bell is forced to stay with her aunt at an antiquated town called Hallow Hill, she expects a boring summer with a stuffy aunt; what she gets instead is the adventure of her life. As the Goblin King competes with the Elf Lord for her heart, Bell finds herself amid an ancient war- but she is no prize to be won. Only love decides who will get the girl, and who will lose.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Kind of a slow start, but give it a try.**

Chapter One

The moon was bulbous and yellow and the old saying about it being made of cheese made sense tonight. Clouds swirled around it, mingling with smoke from the crackling bonfire. The night ambience of crickets, soft breezes, and stirring leaves was interrupted by adolescent voices and a small boombox that played "vintage" tracks selected by my good friend Daphne, who sat with her back against a tree and Roderick Werstein trying to impress her with the story about that time he had to pull his friend's truck out of a swamp. Liam, my boyfriend of three months, sat against what remained of a dead tree, and I sat between his legs with my head on his chest, a marshmallow roasting at the end of a skewer I held. A few of our other friends sat around the fire, and the lake rippled against the bank twenty meters away.

This is what I would remember later of what was once home.

"I just think your parents are being dense about this. You could easily just live with Daphne for a few months, you don't have to be shipped off to your aunt's. Have you even met her?" Liam said, his voice rumbling against my back through his chest.

"Once, when I was eight and we visited for a week in the spring. The house is beautiful, but the aunt is vile. Aunt Elisa yelled at me the whole time and scolded my parents for letting me wear a pants. It was all ridiculous."

"It sounds like it," Daphne said, her Irish accent standing out as it always did. I glanced at her, at her auburn ringlets and hazel eyes reflecting firelight. "If you need to, just sneak off the train and come live with me."

I laughed. "I wish I could, but Mum and Dad would call Aunt Elisa and ask about me, which would spoil the plan. No, apparently, I'm meant to go there or something."

"But the day after your eighteenth birthday party? They couldn't wait, say, a week?" Liam protested, squeezing his toned arms tighter around my midsection. I shrugged.

"It's not their choice. Dad has that class to teach in Philadelphia, and Mum has to go make sure her old friend from Liverpool has someone to watch her newborn child. They both think I need the country setting to 'get my mind off of things' and 'separate from the city.'"

They had no idea how far from this world my mind would venture.

Dawn breached the sky in golden streaks of light, reaching for the high, puffy white clouds. My eyes hadn't moved from the window as the sky had gone from dark, to stony blue, to periwinkle, to the first carnation pink rays, to its now yellow glow. With a sigh and a yawn, I finally sat up and slung my legs over the side of the bed and started getting ready. A suitcase was already packed, and my clothes were set out. I had another two hours before we had to leave, but I couldn't sit idle any longer. It was only three months, but it was my last summer with my friends before uni. I didn't want to spend it like this.

I didn't have a choice.

A shower later, I dressed in a Ramones tee and a snug red jacket with fringe along the end of the sleeves and the hem at the bottom, bottomed by dark denim jeans and black Chuck Taylor's. I grabbed a few books from my shelf and a MP3 player I rarely used and tossed them in my bag, and then started on drying my hair, rather reluctantly.

Once I was ready, I ventured out to the kitchen and sat down to eat breakfast, my own cooking. I prepared a bagel with strawberry cream cheese and then cooked some eggs, and added a cup of fruit and a mug of chai tea I'd just gotten. I mentally noted to add the box of teabags to my bag for the trip. I glanced at the window, realizing this was the moment I'd remember, the last morning in my house (for three months, anyway).

Three months can be a long time, however, in which much more could happen than I would ever imagine.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The town was strange from the start. I noticed that much just getting off the train.

Apparently newcomers were uncommon, as everyone seemed inclined to stare me down as if I were cloaked in fur and had horns sprouting from my head. I recognized Aunt Elisa off the bat, accompanied as she was by her sister-in-law Carolyn and Elisa's young daughter May. I stepped forward, greeting them both. Aunt Elisa and Miss Carolyn hugged me, and May offered a half-eaten cookie, which I took politely and disposed of when she wasn't looking.

"Oh, you've grown so much! But why are you wearing jeans? Don't they allow you to wear skirts?" Aunt Elisa noted immediately as we began walking out of the station.

"Yes, I just prefer pants," I answered, not missing the look the two women exchanged. I noticed then that both wore long skirts and conservative button-downs, rivaling my skinny jeans and Ramones tee immensely.

"We'll talk," Aunt Elisa said in a tone of fake cheerfulness. She continued walking. "There are a few rules you should know before we reach the house. There is to be no gossip, no telephone calls unless it is urgent, no television, and absolutely _no_ going out after dark."

"Why not?" I asked. She glanced at me.

"That is a story for another time." We had reached the car now, and she replaced her smile as she opened the trunk. "Now then! How about some ice cream to welcome us to the town, yes? I think so."

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" May cheered.

"Carolyn, would you buckle in May?" Aunt Elisa asked. Miss Carolyn started on that as I heaved my luggage into the trunk of the car. By the time I had it all in there and the trunk closed, Miss Carolyn had just finished buckling up May, and we were soon on the way. The town had a faux-vintage feel to it, unlike the modern world I was used to; it was probably one of those tourist towns that tried too hard to give that Ye Olde Tymes aura. We reached an ice cream shop soon called Auntie Joan's Sweets.

"Old family business," Aunt Elisa explained, "Named for the original owner, who had twelve nieces and nephews. She died a decade ago, but her recipes lived on, and it's the best shop in town."

We walked in, and I noticed some familial similarities: Aunt Elisa and May had the same velvety blonde hair, even if Aunt Elisa's was a little grayed, and May and I shared the same Irish button nose. But I stood out the most, as both of the two had angular faces, and Miss Carolyn had reddish golden hair and eyes almost the same blue as Aunt Elisa's. I, on the other hand, had dark, thick, feathery hair, and pale green eyes, nearly the polar opposite. To add to the contrast, the other three all held a glowing tan, compared to my porcelain color, and I was short next to two long-legged women.

I shook the thoughts away, looking up at the menu and then down at the flavors. I refused to be any more of the financial burden I would already be; that was in no interest of mine. I refused to buy a sundae like the rest, instead selecting a small cone of strawberry rocky road flavor ice cream. I did, however, splurge on the chocolate sprinkles. I couldn't resist chocolate.

The table they selected had only three seats, and I said it was fine, that I needed a moment outside anyways after my long train ride. I did need a moment alone- that wasn't a lie- but for a different reason; I could already tell this would be a long summer.

Sitting at the small wrought iron table in its matching chair, I started on the ice cream cone, my mind wandering to the sudden jumpy nature Aunt Elisa had taken when I asked why not to go outside after dark. Little did I know, I was about to find out part of it.

A couple of boys- brothers, it looked like- walked by, and I caught a snatch of their conversation:

"I'm just saying, it's been a long time. We can't even throw a party because of it."

"Girls _died,_ Noah- that's a lot to consider."

"There's no proof they died. They probably just ran away."

I sat up. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

They glanced at each other and at me. The younger one, Noah, had stark blue eyes and a mess of brown hair; the older one had matching brown hair, but it was cut in a military style, and he had deep-set brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, are you new in town? I haven't seen you at school or anything," Noah said. I shrugged.

"I'm visiting for the summer," I explained. "With my aunt, at the house up on the hill."

They glanced at each other again. The older one cleared his throat. "We, actually, were talking about that house. Almost every time a teenage girl has lived in it in the past couple of centuries, she's gone missing. It's only happened three times, but it's spooked the townspeople so much that there's strict curfews and a lot of stories about that house."

"What happened?" I pressed. "To the girls, I mean."

"That's the thing, no one knows," Noah said. "First it was two sisters, Kate and Emily, then another girl, Miranda. There's something weird about the woods, everyone knows it. Kids don't go out and play out there anymore. We have all this woodland, and no one even dares to touch it- especially not at night."

I felt a chill run down my spine, and saw the other one crack a smile. "It's really just, like, this old spooky story people tell. Anyway, we'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding. They began to walk away, Noah glancing back over his shoulder at me. I hurried through finishing my ice cream, and then we were headed to the house.

The road there really was excessively wooded, but I didn't catch any bad vibe from it. The shadows were a little weird, but that was only because of the incoming cloud cover. To me, they just seemed like perfectly normal woods. Nothing to be afraid of.

Right?

It was hard sleeping that night. Aunt Elisa placed me in an isolated guesthouse, not far from the main house but a good two minute walk from the front door. The night creaked and sang with strong winds, and I had to convince myself that the laughter and hisses I heard were only branches brushing the siding and the roof. It would have to be that.

When I finally fell asleep, it was only restless tossing; I woke up with my back to the window and the strongest feeling of being watched. The room was completely dark, but for the bare moonlight coming through the window. I rolled over, and was shocked to see a dark figure in front of the window. I immediately snatched the covers over my head; it was a childish act, I knew, but I couldn't think of what else to do.

When I pulled them back, I saw the "dark figure" was only a tree trunk looming not far from the window. But it had been broader, a different shape… I would take what I could get. With a concentrated effort, I fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

My first morning in my "new home", I decided to try and appease the enemy- er, aunt. Same thing, right? I pulled my tired self out of bed and turned off the alarm; Aunt Elisa had insisted I must be awake, dressed, and at the table for breakfast by 8:30 sharp. I would do so, and she would love me.

I took a shower, rinsing off the sleepless night and the chills still prickling from the dark figure. I convinced myself that was a dream. It had to be. Nothing else made sense. I let my fear evaporate in the steam; this was going to be a good summer. I already had two new friends- May and Noah, a five year old and a stranger, but still, it counted.

I dressed in a pastel pink sweetheart-bodice shirt with short sleeves that barely came to my stomach, and found a cream-colored skirt that reached my knees and covered the gap showing my stomach. I slipped into flats, and then took care of my hair, making sure it was dry and then curling it and forming it into some kind of hairstyle. I didn't worry about makeup; I knew Aunt Elisa didn't mind about that one, but I wasn't in a mood to bother with makeup. This was already three times as much effort with appearance as I had ever bothered with, except for a few special occasions. Definitely never for breakfast.

When I reached the main house, it was 8:25. May was already up, in a cute dress, with braided pigtails and bright eyes ready for the day. Aunt Elisa had a cook, apparently, who I saw exiting the kitchen with a plate of biscuits, which he set on the table. The cook was a middle-aged man, salt and pepper hair and deep-set hazel eyes. I made my way into the dining room, May tailing me as she explained her imaginary pet, Sofie. We sat down, and a moment later Aunt Elisa joined us.

"While I appreciate that you aren't wearing jeans," she began, "I do feel that your skirt is entirely too short."

I glanced down. Sitting, the skirt came up some, but it was still longer than most shorts I had. "It's the best I've got."

"Did you not bring any dresses?" Aunt Elisa asked. I shook my head.

"I didn't see it necessary to."

She nodded slowly, glancing down at the food now brought to her. The cook served our plates, and then went to sit at the end of the table and eat. Aunt Elisa sighed. "We'll have to take care of that, then."

"I really don't see what it affects- not to be disrespectful, I just…"

I trailed off as she held up a hand, silencing me. "Of course you don't. You're young. You don't see how that affects May."

I felt my brow crease. "Does it?"

"It does. And I won't have that kind of negative influence around my easily-influenced toddler. After we eat, we will go to my room and find you a suitable dress."

Thirty minutes later, I was in a dress that was not me at all. The dress was white, and looked as though it belonged in a 1930's womens' school (which may be where it came from). It had a wide, boatneck collar, and hugged my torso but fanned out to my hips, falling to my knees. Beneath the boatneck, it had long sleeves to my wrists, which had white, lace-edged cuffs matching the collar. A sash circled my waist with a gaudy bow accenting it. I was, to say the least, utterly humiliated. I also had to switch my cream-colored flats for white wedges. My classy but stylish hairstyle was replaced with a bun that said ballerina. I was internally cringing, but Aunt Elisa forced a smile.

"There," she proclaimed, "You're at least decent now."

 _I was decent before,_ I wanted to say, but I held my tongue. "Thank you, Aunt Elisa. I'll take good care of the dress."

That didn't hold true.

Only two hours later, Aunt Elisa decided it was time for watercolor painting after she had discovered my lack of enthusiasm over reading Charles Dickens to May. I just felt his work was inappropriate for her age, and that she would benefit more from, say, Dr. Seuss. Aunt Elisa disagreed. So now it was watercolors.

"I can't paint," I protested.

"Nonsense," Aunt Elisa argued, "Anyone can paint."

I raised my eyebrows and sighed, but shrugged. Who was I to argue. I'm sure she knew me better than I knew myself. She began playing classical music; as she painted with delicate brushstrokes and May all but threw paint onto the canvas, I stared at a blank page.

Grabbing a piece of charcoal, I began to sketch an outline; that would help me out, right? What was something simple… A bird! I can draw a bird. Just, a circle, a triangle, and a weird round triangle, and then some legs. I can do that.

I began to draw, and it came out with some semblance to a one-sided cartoon bird. I tried to dab blue paint onto the eye circle, and ended up with blue trailing down the canvas. _Can I play that off as a metaphor of how I actually feel here? Or is that rude?_ Shrugging it aside, I trailed some yellow onto the bird, and then blots of pink, here and there some green, a red beak… I ended up with a motley creation that looked worse than May's multicolor "ladybug". I sighed and sat back; this wasn't working.

"Oh, how… Abstract," Aunt Elisa choked out, seeming like she was forcing back laughter at my bird. I barely suppressed a rude remark.

"I told you I'm not an artist," I stated, my tone sharper than I wanted it to be. But I was having a hard time holding back. Aunt Elisa rose one eyebrow.

"Anyone can be-"

"An artist, I know, but it's not true for me. Or if it is, watercolors aren't my _forte._ I'm going for a walk."

I turned, but froze as she said, "No you are not! Get back here, young lady!"

I whirled, ready to retort, and accidentally bumped May, who had chosen then to cross the room. Paint flew from her hands, her pallet spilling onto the dress.

 _It had to be white._

Shock crossed Aunt Elisa's face. I looked down at the ruined dress, and then up at Aunt Elisa, and huffed.

"I'm at least going to go change."

"Get changed out of that," Aunt Elisa said, her voice frighteningly low, "I'll bring you something."

I turned on my heel and quickly made my exit; this day just got worse and worse. I could feel heat burning beneath my skin. I was burning that bird painting.

I strode quickly down the path to the guesthouse and into my bedroom, stripping out of the dress. I closed the curtains, and hung up the dress. I pulled on a fuzzy white robe I saw hanging on a hook, and after tying it, sat down on the trunk at the end of my bed and put my face in my hands. I reached back and pulled my hair free from that loathsome bun, feeling some relief to have it flowing wild and free once more. The door to the guesthouse opened and I heard Aunt Elisa knock on the door. I didn't reply.

"Another dress is here, whenever you're ready. We're going into town; I need some groceries. If you could pass me the white dress, I can take it to the cleaners. It should be okay."

That was some relief, to know I hadn't completely ruined it. I grabbed the dress and opened the door enough to pass it to Aunt Elisa, who grabbed it and then strode away. She was mad, I knew.

While I dressed, I kept an ear out. I heard the car drive away, the only break in sound besides the AC. I dug out a pair of trusty, hole-kneed blue jeans I'd had for a long time and a sleeveless Abbey Road shirt. It was at least more comfortable than that dress. At the thought, another pang of guilt pierced my stomach.

I made my way outside and started off barefoot, unconcerned about shoes. A warm breeze swept through the forest as I entered, as if welcoming me. I glanced up at the tall trees, and began to roam. After a while, I reached the end of the forest, where a large field swept the hillside. Turning back, I continued to roam the woods. A low swampy area was hardened by a long winter but beginning to thaw; a clearing yielded ripening berries and honeysuckles; a den revealed baby skunks (which I quickly escaped). The forest was a welcome change, and felt more familiar than anything else here. Before long, I found the cliff that gave way to the lake, and when I turned back from it I saw what seemed like an old rabbit trail. Following it, I reached a small, enclosed grove. It was maybe three meters wide and as many across, in an awkward circle of close-growing birches and a holly tree. A briar wall encircled most of it, enforced by bracken and white heather.

I sat against the single pine encroaching the birch circle and sank to my butt in the leaves. Another breeze danced by overhead, but from the wrong direction to wreathe inside the small grove. I glanced up, feeling my lips part as a patch of blue appeared in the overhead sky.

"Gran?" I said softly. "Grandma Eleanor, I don't know if you still listen to me, but everything has gone wrong, I think. I messed up that dress, and I don't know what I did to upset her that much, but Aunt Elisa seems to hate me. I don't know what I'm doing here, and I wish I could just go home. I could stay with Daphne, or, I don't know, go join one of those summer programs at a local college. Almost anything is better than this place. I don't know, Gran, I just…" I sighed, looking down. "I'm stressed already. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I didn't think it would be this difficult so soon. I wish I could go stay with you."

I continued to talk, feeling as if she could hear me. I had no idea if she actually could; she had only died a few months ago, she should still be hanging around. But maybe she did pass on, maybe she wanted to go see Grandpa. Can she still hear me if she passes on? She should be able to.

The sun began to set and I lifted myself from my angsty puddle of feelings in the grove. I stepped back out, and got a simultaneous sense of deja vu and the realization that trees look differently later in the day. I thought back; the constant cloud cover would have blocked me from seeing where the sun rises. I sighed and headed east, hoping for the best. It seemed like the way I had come, and it would make sense. The cliff was only on one side, and I had gone along it till the field and then turned around. So following it this way made sense. I think.

Dusk was beginning to settle in as I reached the path back to the guest house. I went inside and changed; this dress was admittedly less heinously not-my-style than the last one had been. It was a simple sleeveless white blouse with a dark blue pencil skirt combined into a dress, and I noticed my flats had been placed with it. I pulled them on and then brushed my hair. As I neared the door, someone knocked on it. When I opened it, I saw nothing, but felt that same unshakable sense of being watched I'd had the night before- only now there was no shaking it.

I hurried down the path back to the house, but when I glanced over my shoulder, my eyes only saw the dark figure lurking between the trees, the same that had been in my window that night before.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

It had been a week, and nothing had gotten better. If anything, it had gotten worse- there was constant arguing, negative comments, and judgment. I didn't even have a phone with me now, and had no right to freedom of dress- expect freedom to wear a dress. The white dress was not forgiven, and May seemed to see this treatment as normal, which made me more concerned for her than I was for myself.

The bumps in the night didn't subside, nor did the nocturnally ever-present feeling of being watched. My mesonoxian episodes of seeing a figure at the window haunted every evening, and I had no way to escape it, because I couldn't get out of here. Escaping to the woods was a sufficient escape during the day, but I always had to return, now due to my own fear as much as the increasing rumors in the town. Not two days ago I had heard a woman speaking of my being snatched up.

Both of these issues were about to come to a head.

After another quiet meal, I finally took a stand for myself. As Aunt Elisa made to leave the room, I stood up, pushed in my chair, and faced her. "I'm tired of this."

She turned to look at me. "Excuse me?"

"I'm tired of being treated like this, like I'm a doll to dress up and discard, who doesn't actually need to be treated like a human."

She stepped forward. "It is a _privilege_ that you get to live here at all, young lady, and I will not tolerate disrespect."

"Nor will I!" I exclaimed. "You are disrespectful to my entire lifestyle, and to everything that makes me _me_. I'm tired of it, and I won't tolerate it anymore."

She stared at me, and then gave a bitter laugh. "And what will you do about it?"

"Leave," I answered, shrugging and starting for the door. As I reached it, she caught my arm in a vice grip.

"You can't! It's after dark!"

"I don't care about your rules-"

"It isn't about the rules, it's about what- what _lurks_ out there!"

I whirled on her, consequently freeing my arm. I had tried to tell her about the dark figure and she had brushed it off as a trick of the light or a bad dream. "You said nothing did!"

"I was trying to make you not worry about it or worse- go looking for it!"

"I'm not an idiot!" I shouted. "I'm just- I'm done with this."

As I tried to open the door, she struggled to stop me, and I finally ripped free and had to leap over the porch and start at a sprint. I raced into the dark forest, hearing Aunt Elisa shouting out at me. I ignored it and continued into the woods, not caring right now about the rumors or anything else.

I ended up on the opposite side of the grove from the cliff. Semi-circling it, I stepped inside and put my back to a tree and sat down, pulling my knees to my chest. I rested my head on them, and then was startled by a footstep. I glanced around- Aunt Elisa wouldn't have come out in this darkness, would she? The footsteps continued, coming closer to the grove. I slid upward against the trunk until I was standing, feeling my heart hammer in my throat. In a move of unprecedented boldness, I got the courage to call out, "Who's there?"

A dark chuckle replied, and a moment later the dark figure stepped through the briars sideways, and straightened out. He was across the clearing from me, cloaked, visible by the light of a half-moon on an oddly cloudless night. A hood covered most of his face and shadowed the rest.

"Marak," he answered, his voice deep and gravelly. "I know I must seem startling, but can I ask if you're alright?"

I felt my eyes narrow. "Why the concern?"

He turned his head to the side and then back to me. I could hear a smile in his voice. "It's not often girls run into the woods, blind to the world. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," I lied, and then sighed. "Okay, I'm _not_ fine, but that's none of your concern, is it?"

"I'm not sure it should be, but to some extent it already is."

I stared at him a moment longer.

"And, to be honest, I'm intrigued."

I felt a grin rise. "My aunt is… Insane, cruel, controlling. And I have no choice but to stay with her."

"In the manor house, I presume?"

I nodded. "Do you know her?"

He shook his head. "I'm not very… Social, to say the least."

"Do you… Live in the woods?"

He scoffed. "No! Never. But I do live out here somewhere, I'll say that. I'm sorry. We were talking about you."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I'm Bell, by the way. Technically Isabella, but I hate that."

He chuckled. "You don't strike me as an Isabella. Bell, I could see. And as I said, I'm Marak."

I stepped forward, holding out a hand. "Nice to meet-"

I cut off as another figure leapt into the clearing, a blade shining in the moonlight. A male voice shouted, "Go, run! Get out of here!"

I hesitated, stepping back.

" _Go!"_

I turned and fled, barreling through the briar fence and running blindly through the woods. Branches slapped my face and legs, and I eventually kicked off my flats. I felt the forest leaf carpet turn to springy grass, and wondered briefly if I'd gotten to the field- but a sturdy oak rearing up in front of me shook me from that illusion. I skirted it to see a large clearing, circled by strong oaks. I pressed my back to one, panting for breath, and looked around. I had no idea what had just happened, if I had been saved or deceived.

By the time I caught my breath, I heard footsteps again, from outside the clearing this time. I whirled around, determined to be prepared this time. I saw a narrow figure stepping forward through the trees.

"Don't scream- it's just me," said the same voice that had interrupted my meeting with Marak. I eyed him, and he stepped into a patch of moonlight and stopped, three meters away.

This one was exposed. He wore a sleeveless blue tunic with beige trousers and darker brown boots, leaving his face open. Long, moonlight-silvered rich chestnut hair fell to his ribs in straight locks, and I could see his clear, almond-shaped brown eyes even in this lighting. His features were perfect- angular jaw, strong chin, bold cheekbones, straight-bridged nose, eyebrows of a perfect arch and thickness, and long black eyelashes. And pointed ears.

"I'm Cedar," he said. "I'm sorry if it seems intrusive, but I did hear your name is Bell."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine- not intrusive. But if I might ask, why did you tell me to run?"

"Marak is dangerous," Cedar answered quickly. He cleared his throat. "If you allow me, I can show you the way home."

"That would be great," I answered, "As I have no idea where I am."

Probably not the best thing to admit to a stranger, but when that stranger looks like a taller, hotter version of a French korrigan it's hard to resist saying the first thing on your mind. He offered his arm, which I took, allowing him to escort me through the woods. I noticed him glancing around, as if paranoid.

"I'm sorry we had to meet like this," he said, "I've been considering how to introduce myself to you."

I glanced at him. "You… How do you know me?"

He smiled at me. "Let's just say I live nearby. I've seen you a couple times around the manor house, and… Well, you're lovely. I was too intimidated to come speak to you."

An image of the dark figure outside my window appeared in my head, and I felt a chill run down my spine. I suppressed a shudder. The rest of the walk to my guesthouse was silent, as I had nothing to say to that. I reached the door and nodded at him.

"Thank you, for the walk and the compliment. I'll… See you around."

He smiled. "Hopefully, I'll be there to save you next time."

I smiled back and nodded. "Hopefully."

Conversation didn't come as easily with him, but that may be because I was also intimidated by him. His good looks, at least. I stepped inside and closed the door, and then went into my room and changed into pajamas. I made sure everything was locked, including windows.

I laid awake in my bed for hours, replaying the night over and over. I had no idea what to do now. It was nearly dawn when someone knocked on my window. I ventured to it cautiously and peeked around the curtain- Marak, still hooded. I pushed the curtain aside and opened the window. I leaned out some, spying glinting eyes under the hood. He smiled, and now I could see it- his teeth weren't perfect, and his lips were thin, but his smile held true happiness, and I felt myself smile back.

"I had to see you once more," he said softly.

"Why is that?"

He shook his head, still smiling. "I have no idea. I'm… Drawn to you."

"Normally, this would seem very stalkerish," I said, "But I'm too confused right now to care."

He chuckled quietly. "I apologize if it seems I'm stalking you, but I do live very close, and have no trouble, really, getting here. Anyway, I see your safe- that horrible Cedar didn't harm you, then."

"Is that what you were truly concerned about?"

His smile grew. "This time." He exhaled. "I look forward to our next meeting, princess." He kissed the back of my hand. "Get some rest."

He turned and strode across the path and into the woods, leaving me with the strangest sensation that I should follow him.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 _Dear Liam,_

 _Incredible things are happening. The locals are amazing._

 _I wish I could tell you more, but it isn't my place to say. If you were here in person, maybe… Anyway. Aunt Elisa is as vile as I remembered. She won't let me have my phone, otherwise I would have called you. I nearly ran away last night, but… This place is weird. There's rumors about the woods, that girls go missing if they go out after dark. Aunt Elisa is adamant that I follow the rules- that I can't go out after dark. She's so weird; she insists I wear dresses, and said my skirt isn't long enough._

 _How are things back home? I miss you, and Daphne, and all of our friends. I have friends here, sort of- two guys I met in town (just friends, I've only met them once). Yes, two strangers I met once are the closest thing I have to friends. My younger cousin May is a doll, though- she's adorable., and so sweet. She's caught under an iron fist, though, with her crazy mother. If Aunt Elisa reads this, I may end up running off into the woods anyway._

 _I'll write you again soon. I'm being called to for a trip into town, to finally buy me some dresses- my parents sent in money. I hate dresses._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Bell_

I closed the letter, sealed the envelope, and addressed it. I pressed a stamp into the corner, and then grabbed my bag, slipped on my shoes, and headed out. Aunt Elisa was waiting in the car, May strapped into her seat in the back. I sat down next to May, and we headed out. At the end of the long driveway, Aunt Elisa waited while I put the letter in the box and then got back in the car.

The trip to town was quiet. It was two days after my meeting with Marak and Cedar, and I hadn't seen either since. I was still reeling from the encounter, and had been having better dreams. Now, bumps in the night made me hopeful, rather than fearful. I probably seemed insane- two random, strange men from the forest, and I'm hoping to see them again rather than being creeped out. Well, that's just me, I guess.

We reached town and exited the car. Aunt Elisa glanced at me, and then led the way into a small boutique. Aware of my limited funds, I looked first at price tags and then at dresses. We ended up only getting a couple of dresses from here. Next, we stopped by two other stores, and then, after dropping off the dresses in the car, stopped to grab a bite to eat.

"So," Aunt Elisa began, "How do you like the town?"

I glanced outside the window at the town. "It's… Quaint. It's lovely, though. I like it so far, though I haven't spent much time here. The people, as far as I've seen, are kind."

"They are at first," Aunt Elisa said, her eyes watching a red-haired woman walk by outside. "Then you get to know them."

I eyed her. "What does that mean?"

"Just that those I've attempted to befriend, to trust, have turned their backs on me."

And in that moment, I felt a sudden unexpected stab of pity. She was bitter- that was why she was so mean. She had no friends, except for Miss Carolyn. She lived alone in a big house with a little girl and no husband- as far as I knew, my uncle had died before I had ever even met him- and no pets. She threw her all into her hobbies and her child and her ways, trying to set up a good environment for a lonely little girl. She was probably scared to send her daughter to school when the time comes, because she might be bullied or otherwise, Aunt Elisa would have to meet mothers who already didn't like her.

"For the summer, I'm here," I said, surprising both of us. "I know we didn't exactly start off on the wrong foot, and I've been difficult, but I think we can both compromise. I'll try to be more… Proper, if you can try to give me some credit for it. I'm not used to this- this town, this way of dressing, all of that. I'm sorry people have been so rude to you-"

"No, it's my fault," she said. "I _do_ need to learn how to compromise. I criticized them, judged them, and that's why they disliked me so strongly. I tried to correct them to what I thought was the right way, rather than recognizing they had their own way. I have been harsh on you, critical- I apologize, which is not easy for me to do. I will pay for the dresses, and reimburse you for what you've spent on them, so you have some spending money. We'll focus more on doing things you enjoy, rather than things I force you to do."

I smiled, and then May said, "Mommy, look what I did!"

We both looked over to see she had formed a ketchup beard, her hair mixing in with it. Simultaneously, we groaned.

That evening, dinner wasn't so quiet. I still had to watch what I said; I was used to expressing exactly how I felt, and now had to limit myself extremely. But I could taste the food for once, and that was a change. Aunt Elisa was laughing, talking, and not so endlessly snippy. It was almost like she was my aunt and not a head-minister.

After dinner, I returned to my room and changed into something more comfortable- a dark blue camisole, gray cardigan, and dark blue floral sleep pans- and settled in to watch TV for once. TV meant either bad-signal cable or DVDs, and I had managed to find a box of DVDs. I turned on the tele, and then the DVD player. I found an old horror movie and put it in the drive, and then curled up on the large bed and started watching. My room really wasn't too bad- big bed, cream and pink floral bedspread, bookshelf, writing desk, pinewood floors, cream wallpaper, lamps and candles all about, and my own bathroom going off one side with a clawfoot tub and a shower. I bunched up the blankets around me and started watching the movie. It was too old to be frightening, but had a good creepy factor and stellar acting.

Someone knocked on the window, nearly scaring me out of my skin. I paused the movie and leapt up, all but running to the window. I pushed aside the curtain and opened the window- Cedar.

He offered a charming smile. "Care for a dance?"

I looked at him. "Is that figurative?"

"No- it's, um, it's the solstice. Shortest night of the year, but we spend the whole night partying. Would you like to join?"

I found myself smiling in spite of myself. "You want me to run off into the woods with a strange man and dance until morning, without letting anyone know?"

"Yes," he answered, quite simply. "How else will we get to know each other?"

I stole a glance at the main house- lights were off, meaning everyone was asleep. I ran over and locked my door, and then stepped out through the window. I looked at Cedar in the moonlight. "Okay, let's go."

He gave a gargantuan smile and then took my hand, leading me through the forest. It was a long walk, mostly quiet, and led through the forest, beyond the grove, and to a clearing by a pond. More people of his level of beauty already danced around bonfires by moonlight that seemed brighter than usual, their clothing eccentric and dancing enthusiastic. It took me maybe a heartbeat to realize what I was looking at: elves.

"This is the solstice festival," Cedar explained. A group of elf girls stepped up to me.

"Cedar, is this her?"

"This is Bell," he answered, and I smiled and nodded as they introduced themselves.

"Pleased to meet you all," I said, and they responded by grabbing me and pulling me into the dancing.

Music that reminded me of Celtic legends echoed around us as we danced, and I found myself in an almost trance-like state, dancing as if morning would never come. I vaguely remembered a book that spoke of fairy rings- if you stepped in them on certain nights with both feet, you would be forced to dance forever, or at least until morning. That experience didn't seem so unpleasant now.

At some point, Cedar stole me, going into a couples dance that seemed to come naturally. I wondered if it was elven magic. Whatever it was, something about the way his eyes lit up, the nature of the dance, the moonlight that night- it was a more intimate dance than I had ever experienced, and I felt I knew him better than if I had spent the whole night talking to him.

The moon was kissing the tree tops when Cedar pulled me away from the clearing. I was smiling as if I had drank too much wine, and felt almost loopy from the dancing and the exhaustion and the inexplicable happiness.

"Have you had fun tonight?"

I nodded. "Definitely! I've never danced like this before."

"Not many humans have."

I stared at him for a long moment. "You're an elf."

"I am. Does that bother you?"

"No- it fascinates me."

He smiled. "Good. Now then, let's get you back, shall we?"

We started walking, and he took my hand again. We chatted casually as we walked back, him asking me about my aunt, my home, my friends, my family. We reached the house in what seemed like significantly less time than it took us to get out there. We paused outside my window.

"I feel improper, stealing you from your window," he commented, and I laughed.

"I've done much worse."

"That makes me question my judgment of you," he said, though he still smiled. I shrugged.

"I'm not the most traditional person."

"You're still amazing, to me."

I smiled, and he kissed my hand as Marak had.

"At any rate," he said, glancing at the sky, "I have to be back soon. I'll leave you for now. Good morning, Bell."

"Farewell."

He stepped off into the woods, and I crawled in through the window. I had just reached my bed when another knock came to the window. I turned around, expecting Cedar, but saw the cloaked outline of Marak. I raced over; I had missed him. I opened the window.

"You were… Spending time with the elves?"

I nodded. "I was."

He sighed. "And have you decided you would rather spend more time with them?"

I smiled at him. "I haven't decided anything, Marak. I enjoy your company, and theirs."

"Good; I still have a chance."

Without another word, he kissed my hand and then disappeared into the forest.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Three days later brought a surprise I didn't seek or want.

My letter hadn't arrived yet, it couldn't have; why was he here?

I woke up in the morning to Aunt Elisa banging on the door to the guest house. Groggy, I sat up, running a hand through my hair and smacking my lips against the morning breath I had. Another series of rapid bangs against the door woke me up fully, and I quickly stumbled out to the main door of the guest house. I opened it up to see Aunt Elisa- and Liam.

"Liam!" I exclaimed. Aunt Elisa was fuming.

"What is he doing here?!"

I stared at her, aghast, and kept glancing at him. "I honestly don't know- Liam, why are you here?"

He held up an envelope. "I got your letter."

"What did you write?!" Aunt Elisa asked, and I held up my hands.

"I just made a few comments about not feeling like this was the right place for me- I didn't expect him to show up here."

"Are you not happy to see me?" Liam asked, and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yes, I'm happy to see you, but no, this isn't the best time."

Aunt Elisa huffed. "You're right about that part! What do you plan to do with him?"

I met her eyes. "I don't know! I just woke up- can I just, have a moment? I need to brush my teeth and my hair and, I'm not- I'm not dressed appropriately. I'll meet you two in the main house in a moment."

I closed the door and locked it, and then pressed my forehead against the door. _Why? Just, why?_ I sighed and walked into my bathroom, freshening up. I changed into one of the dresses Aunt Elisa and I had bought- a narrow-fitting black dress with a boatneck collar and no sleeves. I slid into a pair of heels we had bought, and then pulled my hair back into an updo. I felt better being dressed, and I was getting used to this attire. It almost made me feel more like I could handle this situation (which I totally couldn't).

After I pulled on a cream-colored cardigan, I stopped for a minute and took a deep breath. _I can do this. I can't, but I will._ I walked over to the main house and stepped inside. Aunt Elisa and Liam sat on opposite couches in the parlor, across the foyer. I chose an individual chair that matched the sofas, and sat and crossed my ankles.

"So," I said, "Have you two discussed anything?"

They both shook their heads. I sighed. I'll have to handle this one myself, then. Aunt Elisa decided to speak up and say, "I just don't understand what his plan was- just show up? That's rude and assumptive."

"I brought money for a hotel if I need it," Liam said. "I'll go to one if I have to."

"That would be best," Aunt Elisa clipped. I nodded.

"Liam, can I ask why you decided to show up here?"

He cleared his throat. "I actually needed to tell you something, I thought it would be better to say in person. I'm sorry if it seems rude that I just showed up here, but I do have a train back home in a week."

"Good," Aunt Elisa said. She glanced between us. "Do you need a moment alone, then?"

"That would be preferred," Liam answered. Aunt Elisa stood.

"Five minutes."

She walked out. Liam stood and crossed to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. He touched his lips to mine, but not with a lot of pressure. He pulled back and smiled at me, and my mind flashed to Cedar's flawless smile. There was nothing wrong with Liam's, it was just that the elf had one of those celebrity-stunning smiles.

"I missed you."

I stepped back, my eyebrows creasing. "You… missed me."

"Yes."

"You came all the way here, because you missed me."

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"It just…" I sighed. "We haven't been dating that long, and you came all the way out here because you missed me. It's only been, what, a week or two?"

"Almost two, and yes, I missed you."

I pinched my nose again. "I'm going to be going off to uni in a year or so, and you won't see me much then. You can't just hop on a train and come visit all the time then, either."

"We haven't been dating that long, exactly- I don't want to spend all my time dating you without you there."

"And you won't," I snapped. I sighed, easing my tone. "Honey, this isn't the best time."

"Do you _not_ want to see me?" He asked, his voice low. I met his eyes.

"I do, of course I do, but I'm not really- I wasn't expecting it."

He glanced at the dress. "I see that." He started to laugh. "What _are_ you wearing?"

Two weeks ago, I would have laughed along with him; now, I was just insulted. "I picked this out. Aunt Elisa prefers I wear dresses, to influence May to be a lady- I don't think it looks that bad. In fact, I know it doesn't."

Liam stared at me and huffed. "That's not what I meant- you look lovely."

"I can tell by your tone you don't mean that!" I sighed, and controlled my voice. "Get out, Liam. I'll talk to you later."

He kissed my forehead, and then stormed out, slamming the door. Aunt Elisa stepped into the foyer. "And good riddance. He was not very polite."

"He's not being the person I've come to know," I said. "He was never like that before."

"Well, he isn't allowed back here."

I stared at her, astounded. "But he came all the way here-"

"Without permission or a statement that we desired that," Aunt Elisa interrupted. "I will take you into town to see him if you'd like me to, but there's no way he's being allowed around May. He's been awful since he arrived, and he dresses like- like one of those awful pop star boys."

I nodded. "I know, but I used to dress that casually as well."

"On the other hand, I think you handled that very well," Aunt Elisa commented, "Like a true lady."

I stepped back. "You- you eavesdropped?"

"I only heard a few comments, I was only in the other room."

"I can't believe you stood there and listened in on it!"

"You didn't exactly try to keep it silent!"

"It was a _conversation!_ They aren't supposed to be silent! They're meant for talking, conversing, like normal people do!"

"Do _not_ raise your voice at me! I'm not the enemy!"

"You're the one trying to keep him out!" I stopped, and took a deep breath. "I'm being argumentative. I'm going to go sit in my room; I'll come out when I'm calm."

I exited the house and walked the path to my room. Upon entering, I heard my alarm go off to get up for breakfast- I nearly chucked the clock. Instead, I turned off the alarm and grabbed a book off the shelf- ironically, _The Tragedy of Julius Caesar_. I began reading it, and after finishing Act I, got bored and grabbed another book. This time it was _Carmilla,_ the classic vampire novel. I began reading the translated edition, complete with footnotes on some of the wording, and set it on the nightstand to finish later.

I laid back on my bed. This was not how I foresaw my morning going. I had expected breakfast, another painful watercolor session, maybe a trip into town… We had limited activities, and I did a lot of reading. Yesterday we had spent an hour reading poems to May, mostly Maya Angelou and a few Emily Dickinson poems. If there was one thing I approved of it was that Aunt Elisa was an unashamed feminist, and not in the women-are-better sense but in the empowering-women-to-her-young-daughter sense. The comments about women being allowed to be dominant were affecting me, surely but slowly, in the sense that now I was considering confronting Liam about how he was acting. I understood that he was just trying to be sweet, but he went about it the wrong way. Sweet is sending me a letter with a poem attached or a dried rose or something. Sweet is not showing up at my aunt's house a day's train ride away- that's bordering on stalkerish. I knew Marak and Cedar were much more strange than that, but I got the sense it was just in their nature. Liam hadn't even met my parents more than twice.

It really didn't make a lot of sense. He and I weren't that close, not as much as some couples. I had a feeling he secretly had bad news and just hadn't had the guts to tell me in the living room. He would tell me soon enough.

Aunt Elisa knocked on the door. I opened it to see she had that look again like she was furious. "I'm going into town to tell him he isn't allowed back here. Do you need anything from town?"

 _Something sweet to relieve some stress?_ I sighed and shook my head. "No, thank you. I'm… Sorry for yelling at you. Please tell him he needs to go home."

She nodded. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

I nodded and closed the door and then returned to my room. I found a book of Emily Dickinson poems and opened to a random page:

" _So we must keep apart,_

 _You there, I here."_

I laughed bitterly. "I feel you, Miss Dickinson."

The next poem to catch my eye read, _Were I with thee, Wild nights should be Our luxury!_ and found myself thinking instantly of Cedar.

The next one enchanted me:

 _Let me not mar that perfect dream,_

 _By an auroral stain,_

 _But so adjust my daily night,_

 _That it will come again._

It made me think of both Marak and Cedar, the few experiences I had with them. Cedar had given me a perfect dream, but Marak held a weird sense of enchantment. Every time I spoke to him, I got that jittery feeling- like I should be afraid, but I was too intrigue. He didn't seem like he would harm me, but he did seem like he could harm someone if he needed to.

Thinking of the two calmed me down, and helped me draw a certain line. I had experiences with two people who everyone else would never believe existed- I could handle the everyday drama of a teenage relationship, that wouldn't be a problem. I would be eighteen in a month; there was nothing I couldn't handle. I think.

It would soon be proven what, exactly, I could handle- and what I would need a Goblin King for.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Eight

The next day went smoother than I'd expected. I woke up in the morning to an empty room that still smelled faintly of the forest and of sulfur- of Marak. I decided it would be easier to compromise with Aunt Elisa; I didn't care that much about Liam, as bad as it was of me to say so, and definitely not enough to risk my only chance at a good summer- staying on good terms with my aunt- to see him a few times, when I didn't even want him here if I'm honest with myself. I dressed nicely, in a black-polka-dotted red dress with a black sash and button-down front, very vintage. I wore heels, curled my hair, did my makeup, and then presented myself to Aunt Elisa as a proper lady.

The apology was well-received, and I even gained one in return. She didn't blame me for Liam, and apologized for doing so beforehand. She said she was only mad at me for yelling at her how I did, which I apologized for profusely. We then spent the morning catching me up on the food I had missed, and then the two of us sat down with May to write a story in poem. Then we went out for the afternoon, as there was a book club meeting. May ran about with other little girls, daughters of other members of the book club. I saw Aunt Elisa in her natural habitat- speaking like an English professor about the book of the week, a romance novel I hadn't read, and debating symbolism and dialogue. I ended up wandering away from the group to roam the aisles and came across another girl my age. I wanted to talk to her, to make friends, but I was wearing a 50's dress and that slightly dampened my boldness, as she was dressed how I normally would be- in skinny jeans and a cat sweater. Maybe not the sweater, but the style was definitely me.

She went to pull out a book and it fell, and I quickly retrieved it, handing it to her. She grinned. "Thanks. Cute dress, by the way."

"No problem," I said, and then laughed and added, "And thank you as well."

"I'm guessing you're Miss Elisa's niece?"

I chuckled, my eyebrows rising and falling. "Wow, small town."

"No, it's not that- well, not _just_ that. I'm Carolyn's daughter."

"Oh!" I said. "That makes sense."

I could see it now- Miss Carolyn's daughter had inherited that same reddish golden hair, though slightly more auburn, and had big blue doe eyes with long black lashes. She was really pretty, and a little bit taller than me. She was rocking a low bun, letting a few wavy strands fall and frame her face.

"I can see it," I added. "Your hair, and your facial structure. But wait, Miss Carolyn looks super young, and I thought she didn't have any kids."

She laughed. "My mom owns a skin product company, that's why she still looks so young. Not young enough for a sixteen year old, anyway. And her and my dad eloped- she was eighteen and had me within a year. But things didn't work out. I live with my dad and my step-mom, and I guess Mom doesn't talk about me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, and she shrugged.

"It's old news. Anyway, I'm Meredith."

She stuck out a hand and I shook it. "Bell. It's nice to meet you. I thought I'd be stuck without friends for the summer."

She stared at me for a moment. "Bell- did you run into two guys your first day?"

I nodded.

"Okay, that's why your name seemed familiar," she said. "Do you remember Noah and Gabriel?"

"The two brothers? Noah has really blue eyes?"

"Cousins, actually," she said. "I'm dating Gabriel. They mentioned you."

"They did?"

"Yeah, you bumped into them your first day, I think."

I thought back and nodded. "Yeah, I met them briefly, but didn't get Gabriel's name. Isn't he a little too old for you?"

Meredith laughed. "That's why Mum doesn't know. Dad doesn't care; he sees that Gabriel's going places in life. Besides, Gabriel's only three years older."

He was closer to my age than Meredith's, but I didn't care enough to say so. "That's not too bad, then."

"What about you?" Meredith asked. "With anyone?"

"Yeah," I answered. "His name is Liam."

"Damn, I was hoping I could set up you and Noah. He's eighteen."

"I'm seventeen, so that might work if I weren't already with someone, and if I knew anything about him."

Meredith grinned. "Would you be interested in going out with us three sometime? We go out as three a lot, and Noah ends up third wheeled. It doesn't have to be a date- just friendly hanging out. You probably need friends, anyways."

"Sure, why not?"

We stopped for dinner and then headed back, and the smooth, easy quality of my day ceased. I had set up a day Saturday, three days from now, to hang out with Meredith, Noah, and Gabriel. Meredith was excited for it, and I was beyond relieved to know I had people to hang out with now. We were supposed to be going to the lake, where there was a park on the opposite shore, and then go out for dinner. She'd pick me up at one and pay for everything.

Still reeling with thoughts about the day as the sun set, I showered and then changed into sleep shorts and a cozy brown sweater. I dried my hair in case Marak stopped by again, and then sat down in my room to read a few more chapters of _Pride & Prejudice. _Someone knocked on the door after I had only read a few short pages.

I closed the book and left my room to the front foyer of the guest house, and opened the door. Liam. I had come to terms with his spontaneous arrival while we were at dinner; in convincing Aunt Elisa to give him a chance, I had re-convinced myself to care about him. And now, standing here and looking in his gorgeous eyes, I was feeling that more strongly. But his expression had my heart beating for a reason less romantic.

"Liam?"

He exhaled slowly, hands in his pockets. "I came all the way here, and you haven't come to see me once. In two days."

"I'm still convincing Aunt Elisa to let me," I explained.

"Then how come you had no problem talking to that redhaired girl? And telling her you would hang out with her and two boys Saturday?"

I stepped back. "How did you know about that?"

He stepped forward. "Does it matter? Why are you double-dating with another guy when your boyfriend is in town?"

"It's not a double-date, it's just a friendly get-together!"

His eyebrows rose. "If, say, Daphne and I went out with Jennie Galligan and her boyfriend, how would you feel?"

"Not threatened, considering she's my friend and I trust her."

He smirked. "Well, you shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because she kissed me, the day after you left."

I felt my fists curl. "What?!"

"Yeah, she did. We went to go see that movie we had all three been wanting to see, and declared it not a date, and then had such a good time that she kissed me."

 _Why would she- how could she-_ It didn't even hurt that Liam had betrayed me; I mean, to some extent, I was insulted, but I had never expected the two of us to even last this long. But I was lying to myself; I was actually really hurt, by both of them.

"And did you kiss back?"

"Yep. And made out with her. And kissed her neck. And you know how you never let me put my hands in your shirt? _She_ does."

I stepped back, feeling the depth of the wounds from this. I searched the ground for a reason, but couldn't find one. But my brain did remind me of something. My eyes flashed up to Liam and I pushed him out of the doorway into the night.

" _You missed me?_ Huh?! You missed me! That's what you said you had to tell me- and this is what you actually meant." I scoffed. "Sounds about right. They warned me you were a liar and a cheat and a whore and I said you changed- serves me right for thinking you might actually be a decent human being. But no. You're still the same piece of utter shite that broke Melony Blake's heart."

It was a low blow, I knew that; Melony Blake was his ex, and their breakup had left him so devastated he hadn't been able to function, and that's what led to our friendship a year ago.

The sting of his slap shocked me. I reared back my fist on instinct and punched him square in the face, feeling his nose under my knuckles. I punched him again with less force, reaching his cheekbone.

"You had better just leave, you son of a bitch!" I exclaimed, surprising both of us. "It's over. It's so over!"

He looked at me in shock. "But darling-"

"Oh, no you don't."

"I can't believe you would hit me," he said, floundering like a fish. I laughed bitterly.

"I can't believe you'd make out with one of my best friends the day after I left."

He sighed and started walking away, like a sad puppy. I swallowed the pang of pity that threatened to show up. He turned around, pausing, and added, "You know breaking up with me just means I'll date her, right?"

I felt my eyebrows raise. That pang of pity evaporated. "If that's supposed to convince me to keep you, you're dumber than I thought."

He turned around. "Please, Bell- I love you."

"Why are you trying for me?" I asked, ready to have him out and have this over with.

"Because I love you! I only kissed her because I missed you."

"No! That's horseshit!"

He trotted back to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. He pushed his lips forcefully onto mine, and I struggled to get away. He slapped me again. "Why won't you love me!"

I yanked myself out of his grip, nearly falling backward. "Because you're a prick- and a liar- and a cheater- and not worth all of this trouble!"

He raised his hand and I ducked as the slap missed its mark. When I came back up, I punched him in the stomach, resulting in him stumbling backward into Cedar's hold. I beamed at the sight of the elf.

"You've just earned yourself a place in my dungeon," Cedar said, "But human scum aren't worth staying in such a regal place. Instead, I think I'll…"

He snapped his fingers, and Liam's good looks were replaced with a ghoulish appearance.

"There. I quite like that, don't you, Bell?"

Grinning, I nodded. Cedar pursed his lips.

"But I can't have people seeing this level of my people's existence. Instead…"

He snapped his fingers again, and Liam's face came back to its normal look, but his wounds from me punching him intensified. Cedar looked up at me.

"While he's stuck here, is there anything else you want to do? I didn't catch much of what's happening, but I caught that he cheated on you and slapped you, both inexcusable in my book."

I stared at him, but a pang of morality struck me and I sighed. "It's immoral to beat a caged beast."

Cedar smiled. "I knew I liked you for some reason. Alright, then, I'll release him, and then he's no longer caged. And if he tries to hit you, I'm right here. That's the only way it's a fair fight, considering you're tiny."

"I'm not tiny," I protested as Cedar released Liam, who stumbled forward. "I'm average."

I landed a blow in Liam's mouth, causing his head to snap backward. I kicked him in the groin and he doubled over again, groaning. I glared.

"Now get out. You aren't even allowed on this property under Aunt Elisa's rules, and I don't want you here. Go."

He turned and limped out, and Cedar chuckled. "Oh, believe me- nothing about you is average, Miss Bell."

I smiled, and then it fell as Cedar closed the door. I sighed, looking down. "He's a prick and a liar and a cheat, but I really did like him. Shit."

Cedar embraced me, and I let my eyes close, trying to shut in the tears that escaped anyways. Cheated on me with my best friend- that's a new low.

Cedar stayed with me while I cried, and after a while Marak showed up as well. He raced in, and then froze at the sight of Cedar. His voice was cold. "Why is he here?" But concern laced his tone as he added, "And what's wrong?"

"Her boyfriend stopped by," Cedar said.

"Ex," I corrected.

"Ex-boyfriend," Cedar added. "They argued, he confessed he cheated on her with her best friend, and he's been low-key stalking her. Then he slapped her, she punched him, he forced himself on her and slapped her again, and then I intervened and she punched him again, kicked him in the groin, and then he limped away and she realized she was more hurt from that than she would show him."

"I know this isn't your best moment," Marak said, "But you reacted wonderfully- that's amazing."

I chuckled through my tears, lifting my head to look at them both. "Thank you."

"And I'm sorry I wasn't here," Marak said, moving to the edge of the bed where Cedar and I sat.

Cedar looked up with a smug expression. "Upset the pretty elf got to her first?"

"Pretty doesn't mean better."

"Oh, but I am," Cedar retorted, his smirk vanishing. "I am better, and we both know it."

"Better at being vain, perhaps."

"Guys," I protested, "Please, not now. Just, help me feel better, okay?"

They stared at each other.

"Fine," Marak finally said.

"Okay," Cedar agreed, "For you."

"Thank you."

Marak sighed. "I'm sorry, I- I shouldn't be bitter right now. Do you need anything?"

"You haven't got chocolate hiding in that cloak of yours, have you?"

He chuckled. "No, but I can find some. Anything else you need?"

"A drink, maybe. And to speak to Daphne- my friend. Actually, I can write her. I'll do that while you magically produce some chocolate."

Marak nodded. "Good." He stepped toward the door, and then turned back. "Are you sure you're okay here with _him?"_

I smiled. "I'm sure, Marak. Cedar may not like you, nor you him, but he's been a friend to me."

Marak nodded again. "If you say so."

He opened the door and closed it, but never opened the front door. I assumed he used some kind of goblin magic to teleport; everything else was so crazy that that actually made sense by now. I stood, rubbing my hands over my face. I noticed my cheek stung; Aunt Elisa would question that.

"Sorry you had to see me like this," I said to Cedar, "Crying is the least attractive expression I could make."

Cedar laughed. "Maybe, but you're still beautiful. Almost like an elf."

I shook my head, smiling. "I'm not that beautiful, but thank you. Now then, for that letter."

I sat down at the writing desk. Cedar continued. "You are exceptionally beautiful for a human, though."

"'For a human,'" I repeated, chuckling. "I appreciate your attempt at a compliment, though."

Marak's words rolled off my tongue easily, and I grinned as I grabbed stationary and a pen.

 _Daphne,_

 _Liam stopped by and told me some news I can't bring myself to believe. It doesn't make any sense._

 _He says you two kissed and made out with a passion, and that you let him put his hands in your shirt. I've been your friend for years- I was too pissed to ask him at the moment, but neither of those things sound like things you would do. I know you encouraged me to date him and said he was hot, but you said you really wanted me to date him. I know sometimes we say things to hide we're hurt, but you didn't seem like that. I've seen you jealous- remember Will Donover? Yeah, I've seen you jealous. You never even kissed him when he tried to, because you realized he had been leading both of us on._

 _I'm sorry if it seems like I'm accusing you of this, but crazier things have happened. I still want to be your friend even if you did do that, but I should probably tell you a few things._

I explained what had happened earlier, taking two pages to tell her in detail, and a third page to tell her how crazy it was here, and then signed it and placed it in an envelope. After jotting down the addresses, I sighed and sat back. Marak strolled back in and handed me a small stone box. I opened it and inside were five complete squares of dark, rich chocolate. I looked up at him.

"Goblin chocolate?"

"Indeed. Try it."

I could feel Cedar brewing up a storm and I lifted a piece. I had just set it between my teeth when Cedar exclaimed, "No, don't!"

I removed it and looked up at him. "Why not?"

"Goblins use all kinds of magic to convince their brides to love them."

"I seriously doubt that's what Marak wants."

"Then you're more dense than you seemed."

I stood quickly, glaring at Cedar. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He realized his words but I could see in his face that he was too proud to apologize. I sighed as he gaped, seeming to be searching for the right words.

"You might as well just go," I said. "Return when I can tolerate an apology, and make it good."

"I… I didn't mean it how it sounded-"

"Out. Please. I don't want a repeat of earlier."

"I would never," he protested sincerely, brown eyes large with sadness. I looked at him without relenting.

"I know. Now go."

He stepped out without another word, and Marak patted my back. I sighed and looked up at him.

"I appreciate your help, but you should go too."

His hand froze on my back. "I will if that's what you want, but why?"

I glanced down, my eyes landing on the letter. "I just need to be alone. It's nothing personal, but I see how I'm going to be, and I don't want to treat either of you like that."

"I can tolerate a few snaps, princess. I get worse than a snotty tone from the people of my kingdom."

"A snotty tone," I scoffed, and then regained composure. "See? I'm sorry. Even if that's what you're accustomed to, I don't want to have you accustomed to that from me. Thank you for the chocolate, now please leave."

He kissed the top of my head briefly and then exited. "Goodnight, princess. If you need me, just step outside."

"Thank you, again."

"You're welcome."

He exited then the way he had earlier. I sighed and returned to my bed, flicking off the lamp. I turned on the TV to some cheesy horror movie, and then fell asleep.

I had no idea what would happen the next day.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about repeating Chapter Seven! It should be fixed by now. Thanks for reading!

 **Chapter Eight**

The next day went smoother than I'd expected. I woke up in the morning to an empty room that still smelled faintly of the forest and of sulfur- of Marak. I decided it would be easier to compromise with Aunt Elisa; I didn't care that much about Liam, as bad as it was of me to say so, and definitely not enough to risk my only chance at a good summer- staying on good terms with my aunt- to see him a few times, when I didn't even want him here if I'm honest with myself. I dressed nicely, in a black-polka-dotted red dress with a black sash and button-down front, very vintage. I wore heels, curled my hair, did my makeup, and then presented myself to Aunt Elisa as a proper lady.

The apology was well-received, and I even gained one in return. She didn't blame me for Liam, and apologized for doing so beforehand. She said she was only mad at me for yelling at her how I did, which I apologized for profusely. We then spent the morning catching me up on the food I had missed, and then the two of us sat down with May to write a story in poem. Then we went out for the afternoon, as there was a book club meeting. May ran about with other little girls, daughters of other members of the book club. I saw Aunt Elisa in her natural habitat- speaking like an English professor about the book of the week, a romance novel I hadn't read, and debating symbolism and dialogue. I ended up wandering away from the group to roam the aisles and came across another girl my age. I wanted to talk to her, to make friends, but I was wearing a 50's dress and that slightly dampened my boldness, as she was dressed how I normally would be- in skinny jeans and a cat sweater. Maybe not the sweater, but the style was definitely me.

She went to pull out a book and it fell, and I quickly retrieved it, handing it to her. She grinned. "Thanks. Cute dress, by the way."

"No problem," I said, and then laughed and added, "And thank you as well."

"I'm guessing you're Miss Elisa's niece?"

I chuckled, my eyebrows rising and falling. "Wow, small town."

"No, it's not that- well, not just that. I'm Carolyn's daughter."

"Oh!" I said. "That makes sense."

I could see it now- Miss Carolyn's daughter had inherited that same reddish golden hair, though slightly more auburn, and had big blue doe eyes with long black lashes. She was really pretty, and a little bit taller than me. She was rocking a low bun, letting a few wavy strands fall and frame her face.

"I can see it," I added. "Your hair, and your facial structure. But wait, Miss Carolyn looks super young, and I thought she didn't have any kids."

She laughed. "My mom owns a skin product company, that's why she still looks so young. Not young enough for a sixteen year old, anyway. And her and my dad eloped- she was eighteen and had me within a year. But things didn't work out. I live with my dad and my step-mom, and I guess Mom doesn't talk about me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, and she shrugged.

"It's old news. Anyway, I'm Meredith."

She stuck out a hand and I shook it. "Bell. It's nice to meet you. I thought I'd be stuck without friends for the summer."

She stared at me for a moment. "Bell- did you run into two guys your first day?"

I nodded.

"Okay, that's why your name seemed familiar," she said. "Do you remember Noah and Gabriel?"

"The two brothers? Noah has really blue eyes?"

"Cousins, actually," she said. "I'm dating Gabriel. They mentioned you."

"They did?"

"Yeah, you bumped into them your first day, I think."

I thought back and nodded. "Yeah, I met them briefly, but didn't get Gabriel's name. Isn't he a little too old for you?"

Meredith laughed. "That's why Mum doesn't know. Dad doesn't care; he sees that Gabriel's going places in life. Besides, Gabriel's only three years older."

He was closer to my age than Meredith's, but I didn't care enough to say so. "That's not too bad, then."

"What about you?" Meredith asked. "With anyone?"

"Yeah," I answered. "His name is Liam."

"Damn, I was hoping I could set up you and Noah. He's eighteen."

"I'm seventeen, so that might work if I weren't already with someone, and if I knew anything about him."

Meredith grinned. "Would you be interested in going out with us three sometime? We go out as three a lot, and Noah ends up third wheeled. It doesn't have to be a date- just friendly hanging out. You probably need friends, anyways."

"Sure, why not?"

We stopped for dinner and then headed back, and the smooth, easy quality of my day ceased. I had set up a day Saturday, three days from now, to hang out with Meredith, Noah, and Gabriel. Meredith was excited for it, and I was beyond relieved to know I had people to hang out with now. We were supposed to be going to the lake, where there was a park on the opposite shore, and then go out for dinner. She'd pick me up at one and pay for everything.

Still reeling with thoughts about the day as the sun set, I showered and then changed into sleep shorts and a cozy brown sweater. I dried my hair in case Marak stopped by again, and then sat down in my room to read a few more chapters of Pride & Prejudice. Someone knocked on the door after I had only read a few short pages.

I closed the book and left my room to the front foyer of the guest house, and opened the door. Liam. I had come to terms with his spontaneous arrival while we were at dinner; in convincing Aunt Elisa to give him a chance, I had re-convinced myself to care about him. And now, standing here and looking in his gorgeous eyes, I was feeling that more strongly. But his expression had my heart beating for a reason less romantic.

"Liam?"

He exhaled slowly, hands in his pockets. "I came all the way here, and you haven't come to see me once. In two days."

"I'm still convincing Aunt Elisa to let me," I explained.

"Then how come you had no problem talking to that redhaired girl? And telling her you would hang out with her and two boys Saturday?"

I stepped back. "How did you know about that?"

He stepped forward. "Does it matter? Why are you double-dating with another guy when your boyfriend is in town?"

"It's not a double-date, it's just a friendly get-together!"

His eyebrows rose. "If, say, Daphne and I went out with Jennie Galligan and her boyfriend, how would you feel?"

"Not threatened, considering she's my friend and I trust her."

He smirked. "Well, you shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because she kissed me, the day after you left."

I felt my fists curl. "What?!"

"Yeah, she did. We went to go see that movie we had all three been wanting to see, and declared it not a date, and then had such a good time that she kissed me."

Why would she- how could she- It didn't even hurt that Liam had betrayed me; I mean, to some extent, I was insulted, but I had never expected the two of us to even last this long. But I was lying to myself; I was actually really hurt, by both of them.

"And did you kiss back?"

"Yep. And made out with her. And kissed her neck. And you know how you never let me put my hands in your shirt? She does."

I stepped back, feeling the depth of the wounds from this. I searched the ground for a reason, but couldn't find one. But my brain did remind me of something. My eyes flashed up to Liam and I pushed him out of the doorway into the night.

"You missed me? Huh?! You missed me! That's what you said you had to tell me- and this is what you actually meant." I scoffed. "Sounds about right. They warned me you were a liar and a cheat and a whore and I said you changed- serves me right for thinking you might actually be a decent human being. But no. You're still the same piece of utter shite that broke Melony Blake's heart."

It was a low blow, I knew that; Melony Blake was his ex, and their breakup had left him so devastated he hadn't been able to function, and that's what led to our friendship a year ago.

The sting of his slap shocked me. I reared back my fist on instinct and punched him square in the face, feeling his nose under my knuckles. I punched him again with less force, reaching his cheekbone.

"You had better just leave, you son of a bitch!" I exclaimed, surprising both of us. "It's over. It's so over!"

He looked at me in shock. "But darling-"

"Oh, no you don't."

"I can't believe you would hit me," he said, floundering like a fish. I laughed bitterly.

"I can't believe you'd make out with one of my best friends the day after I left."

He sighed and started walking away, like a sad puppy. I swallowed the pang of pity that threatened to show up. He turned around, pausing, and added, "You know breaking up with me just means I'll date her, right?"

I felt my eyebrows raise. That pang of pity evaporated. "If that's supposed to convince me to keep you, you're dumber than I thought."

He turned around. "Please, Bell- I love you."

"Why are you trying for me?" I asked, ready to have him out and have this over with.

"Because I love you! I only kissed her because I missed you."

"No! That's horseshit!"

He trotted back to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. He pushed his lips forcefully onto mine, and I struggled to get away. He slapped me again. "Why won't you love me!"

I yanked myself out of his grip, nearly falling backward. "Because you're a prick- and a liar- and a cheater- and not worth all of this trouble!"

He raised his hand and I ducked as the slap missed its mark. When I came back up, I punched him in the stomach, resulting in him stumbling backward into Cedar's hold. I beamed at the sight of the elf.

"You've just earned yourself a place in my dungeon," Cedar said, "But human scum aren't worth staying in such a regal place. Instead, I think I'll…"

He snapped his fingers, and Liam's good looks were replaced with a ghoulish appearance.

"There. I quite like that, don't you, Bell?"

Grinning, I nodded. Cedar pursed his lips.

"But I can't have people seeing this level of my people's existence. Instead…"

He snapped his fingers again, and Liam's face came back to its normal look, but his wounds from me punching him intensified. Cedar looked up at me.

"While he's stuck here, is there anything else you want to do? I didn't catch much of what's happening, but I caught that he cheated on you and slapped you, both inexcusable in my book."

I stared at him, but a pang of morality struck me and I sighed. "It's immoral to beat a caged beast."

Cedar smiled. "I knew I liked you for some reason. Alright, then, I'll release him, and then he's no longer caged. And if he tries to hit you, I'm right here. That's the only way it's a fair fight, considering you're tiny."

"I'm not tiny," I protested as Cedar released Liam, who stumbled forward. "I'm average."

I landed a blow in Liam's mouth, causing his head to snap backward. I kicked him in the groin and he doubled over again, groaning. I glared.

"Now get out. You aren't even allowed on this property under Aunt Elisa's rules, and I don't want you here. Go."

He turned and limped out, and Cedar chuckled. "Oh, believe me- nothing about you is average, Miss Bell."

I smiled, and then it fell as Cedar closed the door. I sighed, looking down. "He's a prick and a liar and a cheat, but I really did like him. Shit."

Cedar embraced me, and I let my eyes close, trying to shut in the tears that escaped anyways. Cheated on me with my best friend- that's a new low.

Cedar stayed with me while I cried, and after a while Marak showed up as well. He raced in, and then froze at the sight of Cedar. His voice was cold. "Why is he here?" But concern laced his tone as he added, "And what's wrong?"

"Her boyfriend stopped by," Cedar said.

"Ex," I corrected.

"Ex-boyfriend," Cedar added. "They argued, he confessed he cheated on her with her best friend, and he's been low-key stalking her. Then he slapped her, she punched him, he forced himself on her and slapped her again, and then I intervened and she punched him again, kicked him in the groin, and then he limped away and she realized she was more hurt from that than she would show him."

"I know this isn't your best moment," Marak said, "But you reacted wonderfully- that's amazing."

I chuckled through my tears, lifting my head to look at them both. "Thank you."

"And I'm sorry I wasn't here," Marak said, moving to the edge of the bed where Cedar and I sat.

Cedar looked up with a smug expression. "Upset the pretty elf got to her first?"

"Pretty doesn't mean better."

"Oh, but I am," Cedar retorted, his smirk vanishing. "I am better, and we both know it."

"Better at being vain, perhaps."

"Guys," I protested, "Please, not now. Just, help me feel better, okay?"

They stared at each other.

"Fine," Marak finally said.

"Okay," Cedar agreed, "For you."

"Thank you."

Marak sighed. "I'm sorry, I- I shouldn't be bitter right now. Do you need anything?"

"You haven't got chocolate hiding in that cloak of yours, have you?"

He chuckled. "No, but I can find some. Anything else you need?"

"A drink, maybe. And to speak to Daphne- my friend. Actually, I can write her. I'll do that while you magically produce some chocolate."

Marak nodded. "Good." He stepped toward the door, and then turned back. "Are you sure you're okay here with him?"

I smiled. "I'm sure, Marak. Cedar may not like you, nor you him, but he's been a friend to me."

Marak nodded again. "If you say so."

He opened the door and closed it, but never opened the front door. I assumed he used some kind of goblin magic to teleport; everything else was so crazy that that actually made sense by now. I stood, rubbing my hands over my face. I noticed my cheek stung; Aunt Elisa would question that.

"Sorry you had to see me like this," I said to Cedar, "Crying is the least attractive expression I could make."

Cedar laughed. "Maybe, but you're still beautiful. Almost like an elf."

I shook my head, smiling. "I'm not that beautiful, but thank you. Now then, for that letter."

I sat down at the writing desk. Cedar continued. "You are exceptionally beautiful for a human, though."

"'For a human,'" I repeated, chuckling. "I appreciate your attempt at a compliment, though."

Marak's words rolled off my tongue easily, and I grinned as I grabbed stationary and a pen.

Daphne,

Liam stopped by and told me some news I can't bring myself to believe. It doesn't make any sense.

He says you two kissed and made out with a passion, and that you let him put his hands in your shirt. I've been your friend for years- I was too pissed to ask him at the moment, but neither of those things sound like things you would do. I know you encouraged me to date him and said he was hot, but you said you really wanted me to date him. I know sometimes we say things to hide we're hurt, but you didn't seem like that. I've seen you jealous- remember Will Donover? Yeah, I've seen you jealous. You never even kissed him when he tried to, because you realized he had been leading both of us on.

I'm sorry if it seems like I'm accusing you of this, but crazier things have happened. I still want to be your friend even if you did do that, but I should probably tell you a few things.

I explained what had happened earlier, taking two pages to tell her in detail, and a third page to tell her how crazy it was here, and then signed it and placed it in an envelope. After jotting down the addresses, I sighed and sat back. Marak strolled back in and handed me a small stone box. I opened it and inside were five complete squares of dark, rich chocolate. I looked up at him.

"Goblin chocolate?"

"Indeed. Try it."

I could feel Cedar brewing up a storm and I lifted a piece. I had just set it between my teeth when Cedar exclaimed, "No, don't!"

I removed it and looked up at him. "Why not?"

"Goblins use all kinds of magic to convince their brides to love them."

"I seriously doubt that's what Marak wants."

"Then you're more dense than you seemed."

I stood quickly, glaring at Cedar. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He realized his words but I could see in his face that he was too proud to apologize. I sighed as he gaped, seeming to be searching for the right words.

"You might as well just go," I said. "Return when I can tolerate an apology, and make it good."

"I… I didn't mean it how it sounded-"

"Out. Please. I don't want a repeat of earlier."

"I would never," he protested sincerely, brown eyes large with sadness. I looked at him without relenting.

"I know. Now go."

He stepped out without another word, and Marak patted my back. I sighed and looked up at him.

"I appreciate your help, but you should go too."

His hand froze on my back. "I will if that's what you want, but why?"

I glanced down, my eyes landing on the letter. "I just need to be alone. It's nothing personal, but I see how I'm going to be, and I don't want to treat either of you like that."

"I can tolerate a few snaps, princess. I get worse than a snotty tone from the people of my kingdom."

"A snotty tone," I scoffed, and then regained composure. "See? I'm sorry. Even if that's what you're accustomed to, I don't want to have you accustomed to that from me. Thank you for the chocolate, now please leave."

He kissed the top of my head briefly and then exited. "Goodnight, princess. If you need me, just step outside."

"Thank you, again."

"You're welcome."

He exited then the way he had earlier. I sighed and returned to my bed, flicking off the lamp. I turned on the TV to some cheesy horror movie, and then fell asleep.

I had no idea what would happen the next day.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry." Aunt Elisa pulled me into a hug. "I know breakups can be hard."

The hug ended and I shrugged. "The hard part is the feeling of betrayal. But you aren't going to be so sympathetic to this part."

I explained the violence involved in the breakup, leaving out Cedar, and, to my surprise, she laughed. "Oh, Bell- part of being a lady is being able to stand up for yourself, and not taking hell from any man."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. "I didn't expect that from you."

She laughed. "I put up with that sort of thing from one man a while back, and eventually I stood up for myself. I understand, and I'm actually proud of you for not bowing down. I haven't dated since him… Hm."

I shrugged. "Maybe dating wouldn't be such a bad thing. You have me here to watch May in the meantime."

"You're right. I just might." She smiled and leaned forward, lowering her voice secretively. "There's a man in town, he always compliments me and gives me this sweet smile."

I smiled at her. "See? There you go!"

She leaned back, folding her hands. "Oh, but I couldn't."

"Oh, but you totally could," I argued, grinning. She smiled.

"Well, we do need to go into town today anyways. If I were to bump into him, I suppose it couldn't hurt to set up plans for sometime soon."

"It couldn't," I prompted, "What could it hurt?"

Aunt Elisa grinned. "Maybe I will, then. Alright. Let's get May ready; we're going into town."

The day in town went well. Aunt Elisa _did_ bump into that man, who turned out to be Gabriel's dad, as I figured out by bumping into Gabriel. We chatted for a minute; he was actually not as strict and disciplined as his first impression gave off. He was funny; I could see why Meredith liked him. We left with Aunt Elisa having set up plans for tomorrow night, and returned to the house in time for dinner. I actually sat with the other two that evening around a fire, joined by the cook, and the four of us talked like old friends.

When I returned to the guest house, I found Cedar waiting for me, with an apology and a gift.

He was dressed finely in a long green coat, brown tunic, slightly darker green trousers, and brown boots. He held a small walnut box in his hands, and had a somber expression.

"I let my pride get the best of me when we last spoke, and I apologize. I also insulted you, but it was out of jealousy. I said he would try to seduce you into being his bride, but only because I so badly want you in that way."

I stepped back. "In what way?"

"Romantically," he said, holding out a hand. "Don't get me wrong, please- I do not mean in the way of getting you in my bed, I promise."

I nodded once. "Go on, then."

"You needed a gentle tone, a friend, and I called you dense, which is not true in the least regardless. Bell, please, forgive me."

I could feel myself softening, and maintained my hard exterior a moment longer to ask, "What's in the box?"

I had already forgiven him, but also wanted to make him feel like whatever he had made was of value to me. He stepped closer and handed the box to me. I took it and opened it, and gasped.

Inside was a braided cord holding a silver orb, a gem of such a sterling brightness I had never seen. It looked as if he had managed to capture a star and form it into a gem. I knew that was impossible, but with everything else that happened, it seemed very plausible. I lifted the necklace, and Cedar stepped forward. "May I?"

I nodded, holding my hair as he clasped it on.

"There. To take it off, simply tug the front, and it will come undone. To put it back on, touch the ends together." He came back around in front of me, placing a hand on my cheek. "I really am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

I nodded, and he leaned down. I touched a finger to his lips where they were inches from mine. "Not yet, Cedar. I'm sorry, I'm just not ready."

He nodded and stepped back. "I understand. Do you mind if I stay, though? I'd like to get to know you better."

"Of course," I said, "I don't mind."

He smiled, and we returned to my room. I sat on my bed, still in my pink mid-length sleeve cocktail dress. I pulled the ribbon from my hair, letting it fall freely down my back, and run a hand through it. I noticed Cedar staring at me, and felt my cheeks redden.

"What?"

"You're just… You're absolutely beautiful."

I blushed deeper, and then cleared my throat, looking away until my cheeks cooled down again. "Thank you. Now then, let's… Talk."

He nodded, pulling over a chair and sitting in it. "Where do we begin?"

I thought about it. "What's your family like?"

He smiled. "My mother was sweet as could be, and my father the most noble man I've ever met. They've both passed away now, but it's not a sorrowful thing. I have a younger sister, Nissa, and she's gorgeous and sweet. She loves music. What's yours like?"

"I have no siblings, sadly," I said, "And my parents are distant. They're great, don't get me wrong, but they're both off traveling. I haven't heard from them in the three weeks that I've been here."

"I'm sorry," Cedar remarked. I shook my head.

"Don't be. I'm fine."

"So, who was Liam to you? I know he was your boyfriend, but was it serious?"

I shrugged. "Sometimes I thought it was, but I wasn't in love with him. I might have fallen for him over time, but I had enough people warn me that he was a heartbreaker- I denied it, but they were right. I knew him before I dated him, I had seen him in relationships- I thought he would be different with me, because we were friends first. I was wrong."

"I'm sorry. Again," he chuckled. "His loss, really. On another note, how do you feel about my being an elf?"

I smiled. "I'm… Absolutely fascinated, by you and Marak both. As far as I knew before coming here, there were only humans, and as magical as other races seemed, they simply didn't exist. I was proven wrong."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It is. I can't say I don't look at you differently for being an elf," I admitted, "But I _can_ say I don't look at you badly for it."

"Would it help if you knew more about us?"

"Probably."

I listened as he began telling me about his people's culture, history, and all of that- but it got interesting at a certain point.

"We didn't usually integrate with humans until the first elf king in centuries appeared- King Nir. He actually kidnapped a would-be bride from the humans, Miranda-"

"Miranda?" I repeated. He nodded.

"Do you know the name?"

"When I first got here, I was warned about going out after dark here- that the woods held something that stole girls away. Is that where they've been going?"

"The goblins took two of them. Miranda fell in love with Nir, and the two married."

"What happened to the two the goblins took?"

Cedar shrugged. "I have no idea. One was forced to become queen. They say she was beautiful, Kate, and it was a pity Marak took her."

"Marak? The Marak I know?"

"Oh, no. The name gets passed down."

"And this older Marak- wait. Gets passed down?"

"Yes. Each Goblin King is named Marak."

I reeled. "Marak is the king?"

"You didn't pick up on that?"

"I- I should have. Looking back, that makes sense. Still…"

"And he's from a line of bride-napping kings. We could never tell if they produced an heir by forcing the woman to bear a child, or if they somehow magicked her into loving them, but that's part of why elves so hate goblins."

They would do that? I couldn't see Marak, my sweet Marak, forcing a woman to love him or otherwise forcing himself on her, but then… I didn't know much about him. Maybe he was only being so kind to me in an attempt to get me to love him. Was I the next girl to go missing? To be forced to procreate with some ugly, disfigured, horrible goblin king?

"I can see that's a bit of a shock to you," Cedar said, reaching out and taking my hand. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's fine, I just… I'm sorry, we were talking about elves. Carry on."

He went back to the conversation about elves. From there, we ranged over a variety of subjects, and I found Cedar ever more charming. At some point, we reached the topic of music. I was dreadfully bad at instruments, but he revealed an ability to play violn. He retrieved his in a flash, and together we improvised a song I knew but he didn't, him coming up with notes for the violin as I sang. It was truly magical.

"Thursday, I don't care about you, it's Friday I'm in love," I sang. I had never thought of the song as particularly romantic, but tonight The Cure held such a romantic tone that I found myself seeing Cedar in a new light. After the song, I realized there was a slight increase in the light outside.

"Oh! You have to get back," I said, standing. Cedar stood as well, holding the violin at his side. He smiled.

"That I do, but I find I don't want to."

"Cedar, you _have_ to." I took his hand. "Come on."

I led him to the door and stood outside with him for a moment, smiling hugely in the incoming dawn. He looked back at me, returning the smile but with a different light in his eyes. I could see what he was about to do, and I didn't stop him this time.

He tucked my hair behind my ear, trailing his fingers down my jaw, and tilted my face up some. His hand trailed behind my neck, and he leaned down to touch his lips to mine.

Cedar's kiss was firm, powerful, and tender. The world vanished for a moment, replaced with the smell of honey and gardenias, and an incredible buoyancy filled me. I kissed back, my hands on his chest, and was aware only of him.

The kiss ended, and he stepped back. "That was the single most rash, rushed thing I have ever done, and yet, no part of me can seem to regret it. Farewell, Bell, and good night."

He strolled away into the forest, and I stood breathless for a moment, watching him go. After he did, I noticed the cloaked outline of Marak whirl around and stalk off.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Marak!" I exclaimed, racing after him. I caught his hand and he pulled away, but halted.

He turned his head to spit, "Elf-lover."

He began walking away again and I grabbed his wrist once more, pulling him around. "Wait, please!"

"Why should I?" He asked, pausing nonetheless.

"Because I… You're my friend. I don't want to lose you."

"You should have thought about that."

"I didn't know you saw me as more than a friend! I thought you knew that." But the rumors about Marak's ancestor's bride-napping and possible rape stopped me from protesting too much. "Why didn't you tell me you were the king?"

He was quiet for a moment, and then sighed. "I didn't want to change your perception of me, but clearly Cedar has done that for me. I was going to tell you when it was time."

"Are you like your predecessors? Were you planning to kidnap me one day?"

"Is that what he told you? I'll have you know, goblins may steal their brides, but we treat them well."

The image from the dream I'd had, of Marak with crooked fangs and big red eyes, flashed in my mind. I found that was how I pictured him now. "Can I believe that?"

"You could, if you hadn't been listening to that elf's lies all night. Let me go, Bell. There's no purpose for us to speak any more."

"There is," I argued. "Even if you can't see me as just a friend, are you really willing to give up so easily?"

"When I don't see a point in fighting, yes."

"The point would be me."

"Not worth it."

I stepped back, stung, and felt my eyes glisten. "Fine, then… Go back to your cave, or whatever."

I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice, but ultimately failed, and turned to walk away.

"Bell, I…"

I paused, but heard only a sigh and retreating footsteps. I wiped my eyes and carried on, returning to the guest house. As soon as I reached my bed, I felt a tidal wave of emotions in response to Marak's reaction, but pushed it aside and slept for the three hours left until breakfast.

"Bye, Aunt Elisa! Have fun!"

Aunt Elisa waved and pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. May stepped forward and took my hand, looking up at me. "Bell, where's Mommy going?"

I looked down at her. "She's going to spend some adult time with her friend. Come on, let's go watch some movies."

"TV! TV!" May cheered, running across the house with the pitter-patter of five year old feet. I chuckled half-heartedly and followed her to the living room, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. The cable actually worked in here, and I managed to find a kids movie playing. It was an older movie, but it caught my interest because of the _Goblin King._ Damn. May curled up to me excitedly, and I wrapped an arm around her, trying to suppress my sigh.

I wanted to chase after Marak, to beg him not to give up. That last comment he'd made still stung, and I felt it like a heavy, cold stone in my stomach. I had barely eaten all day. Watching a movie that depicted a very different goblin king with, I imagine, very different goblins (still kidnapping a baby, though) didn't help me push him out of my mind. Neither did the ending of _Pride & Prejudice, _which I had read earlier- and I couldn't read in anything other than his voice. It had such a unique quality. I hated that he had walked away so easily, though I could see why.

If it came down to it, would I choose him or Cedar? I didn't want to choose. I hated that it was possible I would have to. They were both so enchanting, and while I had already kissed Cedar, I still held strong feelings for Marak. I didn't even know why I had kissed Cedar; I had been so caught up in the moment. The whole of last night didn't make sense in retrospect… I forgave him, but I didn't want to _kiss_ him. And yet, I had let him.

I rested my cheek on my fist, and realized something. Since I had removed that necklace, I had lost that weird enchantment that held me to him. He had- he had charmed me! The idiot- he was the cause of mine and Marak's estrangement! I understand he wanted my forgiveness, but- no wonder he tried to kiss me immediately after! He had known some kind of weird elf love spell would be on me.

But then… He wasn't all bad. I had gotten to know him so well, and the kiss really wasn't that bad. He was a magical person, even outside of his being an elf with actual magic. He was amazing. Or was that just the love spell talking?

"Bell?" May asked, making me realize the movie was ending.

"Yes, May?"

"Why didn't she stay with the Goblin King even though he loved her?"

"Because he kidnapped her brother," I explained.

"But couldn't he send back her brother and keep her?"

"He could, but she didn't want that."

"But he loved her!"

"But she didn't love him, and he wanted her happiness."

"That's _dumb."_

"It is, but that's the way it is."

"We should write a new ending! In poem!"

I laughed, and agreed to. We retrieved paper and a pen, and May and I sat down and started writing. We wrote that the girl eventually called on the Goblin King to take her away, and he did, and they had the biggest, most grand and fancy wedding ever, and she wore a beautiful dress, and the goblins gave her amazing hair, and then they had beautiful children who built their own kingdoms.

By the time we were done, it was nearly May's bedtime. We had eaten before Aunt Elisa left, and now found pwastries the cook had made- chocolate eclairs. I took two and sat down at the table with May. We began to eat, and I heard someone knock on the door. I glanced at it in concern.

"Stay here," I told May. "If I'm not back in a moment or if you hear something bad happen, lock yourself in the bathroom and hide until your mum gets home."

May nodded, staring at me with big eyes. I walked to the door and opened it. Marak. He held out a yellow rose.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted. If you desire friendship, then that's what I'll take. Until you marry the elf, we will be friends."

I felt my eyes well up as I reached out and took the yellow rose. I stared at it a brief moment, and then embraced Marak whole-heartedly. "Thank you," I whispered, unable to muster any more sound than that. "Thank you, Marak. I thought you hated me."

He held me close to him. "I could never be that angry at you. I was hurt, but I was not angry. I had just held a fear all along that Cedar would steal you away, and I felt it had come true."

"No," I protested. "Not yet, if it will." I pulled back from the hug, wiping my eyes. "I'm actually mad at him, at the moment, if it's any consolation."

"Why is that?"

"He gave me an enchanted necklace that gave me feelings I would not have otherwise felt so soon."

Marak's fist curled and he looked off toward the forest. "The hypocritical, daft, manipulative… Never mind." He turned back to me. "That's actually much more reassuring than you know. Had I known, I wouldn't have shown up with a yellow flower."

"Why not?"

"Yellow means friendship. Oh! Who is this?"

I turned around to see May peeking around the corner. "May! I told you to stay in there!"

She giggled and walked forward. "Who is this?"

"The Goblin King, May," I answered. " A different one than in the movie."

Marak chuckled and leaned down. "And who are you?"

"I'm May," May answered. "I'm a pirate princess, and I'm going to fly to Mars."

"Are you now?"

"I am! I'm five, so I have ten years to plan for it before the space pirates show up."

I grinned, and Marak chuckled. "Well, be sure to come find me, I'd quite like to join you."

May gasped. "Will the goblin armies come, too?"

"Definitely. Every last soldier."

"Good. Then I'll be the commander and lead you all into battle."

Marak chuckled again. "You'll only be fifteen! How will you know what to do in battle?"

"Fifteen is practically an _adult,"_ May pointed out matter-of-factly. "And adults know _everything_. So I'll know what to do."

"I'm sure you will. Anyway, I came to speak to Bell here."

May's head tilted to the side. "Why'd you give her a rose? Are you in love with her?"

"No, child. Though I may be someday. I gave her a rose because I insulted her, and this was meant to, hopefully, gain her forgiveness."

"Did it?"

Marak looked at me. "Did it?"

I grinned. "It did, definitely."

"Ooh! You _like_ him," May teased, "And he likes you, and you two are going to get married!"

I rolled my eyes, grinning. "If you say so, May."

"I _know_ so. Mr. Goblin King, why do you wear a hood over your face?"

"Because I'm a goblin, and goblins aren't very pretty."

"But in the movie we watched, the goblin king was really handsome!"

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "And I told you this was a different kind of goblin king."

"I'm sure he's still handsome," May argued.

"Let's let her judge," Marak said. "Bell, would you step into the other room for a moment, please?"

I gaped. "You're going to let her see, but not me?"

He chuckled. "Children are nicer than adults."

I glared, but smiled nonetheless. I eased my expression. "Oh, alright."

I exited to the living room, keeping my back turned, but listened.

After a moment, May exclaimed, "Ooh! You're so pretty!"

"Am I?"

"Mhm! Your eyes look like topazes- they're so orange!" There goes the red eyes theory. "You're even _more_ handsome than the other goblin king!"

"I don't think so, but I'll appreciate the compliment."

"And your ears are so cute! And your hair- can I touch it?"

"If you desire to, young princess."

There was a pause, in which I imagine May touched his hair.

"Have you made your judgment, then?" He asked.

"Mhm! The real-life Goblin King is _exceptionally_ handsome."

"And has been judged by an exceptionally well-spoken five year old," Marak noted with surprise, "Who may also be somewhat blind, but means well. Alright, Bell, you can come out now!"

I stepped around the corner and returned to Marak, whose hood and concealment were back in place. "I'm still mad at you for showing her but not me."

He waved me off. "You know I value your judgment more so than hers. Now, May, you do know you can't tell anyone about me, right?"

"Aww! Why not? Not even Mummy?"

"Not even your mother, child. If you tell anyone, I lose my magic- and then I'll never be able to come visit."

"Aww. Then my lips are sealed."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

He turned to me. "May I walk you back to the guest house, then?"

"Let me tuck her in, first," I said. "I think I hear Aunt Elisa's car."

"Hide!" May shouted. "Hide, hide, hide!"

Marak chuckled. "I will, young princess. Goodnight."

He stepped off the porch and into the trees, vanishing into the shadows. I closed the door, hiding my rose on top of the bookshelf, and then led May upstairs. As we reached the top, I heard Aunt Elisa's engine cut. I tucked May in, and was coming back down just as Aunt Elisa was walking in. She looked up with a smile.

"Is she asleep?"

I smiled back. "She will be soon. How did it go?"

I reached the bottom of the stairs and followed Aunt Elisa back up. "Oh, wonderfully- he was a perfect gentleman, paid for the meal and everything. We have a date for next Saturday!"

I smiled at her and she beamed back. "I'm happy for you." I felt a yawn coming on and quickly turned my head. "I'm also exhausted, though. Mind if I turn in and you catch me up tomorrow?"

"That's alright," she said, still beaming. "I'm just amazed it went so well! Anyway, get to bed, don't listen to me prattle on. I won't shut up until morning if you do. Goodnight, Bell!"

She kissed my cheek and headed for the stairs, leaving me in shock. What all happened on that date to put her in such a good mood? I shook the thought away, not wanting to know, and headed outside after retrieving my rose. I tugged my black cardigan closer as I stepped out, locking the door behind me, and had just reached the path when Marak showed up and looped his arm through mine. I smiled over at him.

"You're so sweet to children," I commented, and he looked away, as if bashfully.

"I had sweet parents. My father, Marak Catspaw, married a girl from the next town over, and the two were madly in love with each other. They shared that love with me, and I vowed to express it to any wife I had, and then to children. It wasn't romantic to me, of course- just that intensity of love."

"It sounds wonderful."

"It was, oh, it was."

"Where are your parents?"

He sighed. "Both passed away, unfortunately. My mother first, and my father just recently. By goblin law, I need to take a wife soon, and I intend to."

I stared at him, gulping as my smile fell, and turned my eyes to the path ahead.

"Mind you, I wouldn't take you without your consent," he assured me quickly. "I respect you too much, which is uncommon for goblins. As far as I know, my predecessors were somewhat vile- questionable intentions, and willing to use any methods. I learned differently in experiencing such a deep love. I want to feel that love as well, and forcing it won't cause that."

My smile returned. "It's as if you can read my mind; you knew just what to say. Wait- tell me you can't read minds."

He chuckled. "No, sweet, I can't."

We reached the door to the guesthouse. I looked up at him, wishing I could see his face. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, holding the back of my head with one hand. I felt a stir in my chest, and he withdrew.

"Goodnight, dear one. Rest well."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

The next morning, after breakfast, I returned to the guest house. I was letting Aunt Elisa and May have a mother-daughter day, and it was the day of my friend-date with Meredith and the boys. I could dress how I wanted for once. I wondered if we'd be in the lake; I packed an extra pair of shorts and a shirt just in case. I put on black high-waisted shorts and a plain gray top that fit loosely and cut off around the top of the shorts with a fringe. I found a dark blue beanie I never wore and pulled it on, and then laced up the Converse I hadn't worn in weeks. I did basic makeup, waterproof mascara and silver eyeshadow (in case we had a dip in the lake), and then pulled on my bag. By the time I was ready, I still had thirty minutes until Meredith would be here.

I sat down with a pen and paper, intending to write something, and ended up drawing. I ended up with a cartoonish, laughable version of Marak from the dream I'd had, and chuckled. I had ten more minutes by the time I was done with it. I pursed my lips, thinking about what I could do in that ten minutes. An idea came to me; Aunt Elisa and May were already out. I returned to the manor house and found a cup, and then sat on the front porch playing the Cup Song. I made my own rendition of the lyrics, changing it to Now I'm Gone and basically insulting Liam in every way possible.

A car pulling up the drive stopped me and I set the cup on the railing of the porch, walking down the steps. Meredith drove a convertible, apparently- a red one, which somehow made her reddish hair pop that much more. She had big designer glasses on with a loose pink vest-type blouse and denim short-shorts. Gabriel, sitting next to her, looked like a male model in sunglasses and a plain dark blue shirt, while Noah, behind him, looked like Loki next to Thor- first, you're all about Chris Hemsworth, but then Tom Hiddleston speaks and he's suddenly enchanting.

"Get in, loser, we're going swimming!" Meredith shouted over the volume of Ella Eyre. I laughed and ran forward, hopping into the back.

"Don't think I don't get that Mean Girls reference!"

Meredith tossed her head back and laughed as she started to drive away, making me buckle up quickly. I smiled at Noah. "Hey, been a while!"

"Yeah," he said, "Good to see you again!"

I noticed him glance at my legs, which I realized looked much longer than they actually were. My face reddened some.

"Don't get any ideas, pretty boy," Meredith called to Noah. "She's taken."

"Actually, I'm not, not anymore," I announced.

"Ooh! In that case, call this a double-date!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Don't care!" Meredith replied, laughing again as she reached the main road and started driving. We reached the lake in little time; it wasn't a big town. The car cut off and, along with it, the Ella Eyre album stopped booming from the speakers, and I found I could hear again (though my ears still rang). I stepped out, hopping over the side, and the wind danced through my hair, moving it over my shoulder. I smiled at the others.

"So," Meredith said, "Walk first or swim first?"

"Walk," Noah answered, but Gabriel was already in the water, his shirt in the sand. _He has a six-pack. Meredith is a lucky girl._

"I'm spoken for, sorry," Meredith said, chuckling, "But _you two_ can walk. There's a beautiful boardwalk over a swamp just through there, if you're interested."

"Sure," I said, glancing at Noah. He shrugged.

"Why not."

We started off down the path as Meredith ran, stripping, to the lake. Noah cleared his throat, and I smiled at him. "So… This isn't going to be awkward, is it?"

"Oh, no," he answered in friendly sarcasm, "Not at all."

I laughed. "Do they just pawn you off on random girls often, then?"

"No, actually, you're the second. They tried once when Meredith's cousin Julia came into town, and we discovered Julia had quite the temper only after I accidentally insulted her."

I laughed. "How did you manage that?"

"She was wearing a very tight-fitting dress and we stopped to eat, and she ordered a salad. She was really, really thin, and I said, 'You should eat more, put some meat on those bones.' Her response?" He raised the pitch of his voice so it was girly and feminine, "'I am not bony, thank you! I am healthy!'"

I laughed. "Is that what she calls it? I'm not the thickest book on the shelf, but I can admit to it."

"If you're a book, you definitely have an appealing cover- are the pages equally alluring?"

I stared at him, eyebrows raised, and laughed once.

"What?" He asked, grinning.

"That's got to be the worst line I've heard so far," I said, laughing. "No, wait- there was that one guy who asked if I was made of burning gas and chemical reactions because I was brighter than the sun. _That_ probably takes the cake for worst."

He laughed. "I'm… Sorry."

"No, it's fine. It was a good attempt, maybe just poor execution. Try more confidence next time."

"Is your dad a baker? 'Cause you've got a nice set of buns."

I laughed again. "And maybe when I'm not expecting it! Or at least go for an honest one!"

"That was honest!"

"Oh, my, my."

The rest of the day at the lake passed with a lot of laughing. Noah, outside of his painful attempt at pick-up lines, was actually very intelligent, and we had some intellectual debates, mostly about the same classic novels I had been reading since my arrival. Once we had followed the path to its end, a very pretty swamp, we doubled back and then joined the others at the lake. Since I hadn't actually prepared to swim, I sat by the shore in a tree and read while the others played in the water. Afterward, we drove to a diner in town. It had the same quaint feel as everything else in town- hardwood floors, floral curtains, maplewood booths with plaid cushions. Meredith slid into one side, sitting comfortably against Gabriel, and Noah and I sat on the other side. A waitress, pretty and blonde, strolled up and I noticed her glance at Noah. He sat stiffly, not looking at her.

She forced a beaming smile. "What can I get you guys?"

"Diet Coke," Meredith answered.

"Tea, thanks," Gabriel added. I glanced at the menu and grinned.

"Cidona!" I didn't know they served that here. It was one of my favorite drinks.

"Honey lemonade," Noah said curtly.

"No problem," the waitress said. "I'll be back with your drinks shortly."

She strolled away, and the three of us looked at Noah. I was the first to say what I assume we all wondered. "Who was she?"

"My ex," he answered, "Sort of."

Gabriel's expression changed. "Oh- library girl?"

He nodded. "She and I would look at each other and smile but never speak, then I grew a pair and asked her out on a date, and then we started dating, and then things got serious one night by the lake, I said I loved her, and she said she had to pee and drove away, leaving my pitiful ass to walk home, at 3 a.m. with a broken heart." He glanced at us, finally pulling his eyes from the table. "I'm a little bitter."

I stared at him, thinking back to kicking Liam in the groin. "I think I know what might help. Just trust me, okay?" I explained my plan, and he agreed to it, seeming in a much lighter mood afterward.

The four of us chatted and joked, and when the time came I looked at the menu and ordered the second thing I saw- the daily special, "Lancashire hotpot with potato cakes."

She wrote it down, quickly took Noah's muttered order, and then strolled away. _What the hell did I just order?_ We continued to chat, and after a thirty minute wait received our food. I discovered the hotpot was some form of sliced potatoes and… Mutton, was that? Mutton. Alright, then. It wasn't too bad- very savory. Part of me wished I had gone with the fish and chips Gabriel ordered, though. I ended up helping him finish off the chips.

We finished eating and, out of courtesy, left a tip. When we stood up, Noah took my hand, and we paused just outside the glass doors.

"You sure about this?" Noah whispered.

I smiled as if flirtatiously, and replied, "Yeah. Trust me, you'll feel better and less bitter after you get some kind of revenge."

He chuckled and then leaned down, one hand on the side of my neck, and kissed me. It turned into a mini snogging session, to my surprise, though no tongue. I went with it for the sake of his revenge, but pulled away before it could go too far- surprisingly, due to a flash of Marak's face in my mind. I pulled back, grinning, and saw Noah glance inside. I did so as well to see the pretty blonde look crestfallen, and somewhat insulted. I shrugged, taking Noah's hand, and led him to the convertible. Once in the back, I laughed some, and he chuckled as well. We started off down the road, returning to the husky tones of Ella Eyre. We reached the house, and I left the car, saying my goodbyes to my new group.

I felt strangely refreshed; kissing Noah had made me feel somehow freed from having Cedar as the last person I kissed. I was kissing a lot of guys lately- but with Noah, it was just to get back at that waitress. Cedar… I don't know what was up with him. He was trying to love spell me. Liam was my ex, which made Noah and Cedar reasonable rebounds. And really, what I had done for Noah, I would do for any guy friend while I was single. Cedar, I had no idea what was going on there. Either way, it was nice to have a normal day of human fun.

Until I remembered humans aren't normal at the sight of Daphne asleep on my doorstep.

 **A/N:** There's gonna be a sequel to this. I'm already working on it.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Daphne?"

She didn't stir. I jogged forward and shook her, repeating her name. After a few minutes of this, she jolted awake and looked over. "Bell!"

She hugged me, and I gingerly embraced her in return. "Hi."

She pulled back and tears lit her eyes, shining in the light beaming from the door-side lantern. She stared at me desperately. "You don't hate me, do you?"

I met her eyes, at a loss for words. "I… No, I don't. Did you do those things Liam said?"

She shook her head with earnest. "No, I don't even like Liam- I only tolerated him for you. I definitely wouldn't let him cheat on you with me, even if I was the kind of disrespectful twat to not care about our friendship. Please don't hate me, Bell."

I laughed lightly and pulled her back into a hug. "I don't, Daph. I mean, I might have for a moment, but that was only because I was too angry to think clearly."

"I'm glad you kicked him in the groin. When you get back home, we're getting revenge."

The words struck a deep cord. I hadn't even thought about _when I got back home_ since my first week; I was so enchanted by Marak and Cedar and everything that had happened since I got here. My new friends, human and otherwise, had kept me occupied. The rollercoaster relationship with my aunt, the dress distress, the surprising lack of loneliness… I remembered my life back home and this had all felt like a dream with a deadline, but I hadn't considered it as when I got back home.

What would happen with Marak? Would he be able to come visit? Could I get away with coming to visit Aunt Elisa often enough to maintain the friendship I already had with the Goblin King? What about Cedar? Would I ever manage to reconcile with him? Would I want to before the summer's end? I was very good at holding a grudge long enough to feel satisfied with it, and then return to whoever I'd held the grudge against. What would happen if I went back? And how long had it been an 'if'?

"Bell?"

"What?" I snapped out of my thoughts, turning back to my friend, and laughed softly. "Sorry, I just…" _Can't say what I really think here. What did she say before? Liam? Revenge?_ "I was thinking about the revenge part. I just got back from a very interesting date."

"Really? Already?"

I shrugged, smiling. "I made some friends in town. It was first just an outing to keep one of the two boys company while the other hung out with his girlfriend, but we _did_ snog. Just as friends, though, to help him get revenge against an ex."

"Whoa, what? _You_ spontaneously made out with someone to help him get revenge?"

"It was my idea."

"What?!"

"Oh, don't act so surprised."

Daphne grinned. "I'm more surprised that you suddenly grew a pair. Since when have you grown so bold?"

I chuckled. "I just am, now. You've missed a lot. But first, I have to let my aunt know you're here- she's kind of… Strict. Let me change, so she doesn't have a hissy fit."

"Does she not approve of shorts and shirts?"

"She doesn't approve of shorts on girls," I explained, heading inside. "Just nice skirts and dresses. She's weird about it. She thinks if I wear pants it'll somehow leave a negative impression on her young daughter."

"Judging by the way the town looked, I'm really not surprised. It's like this whole place is set back forty years."

Daphne sat down in the chair by my desk while I found a dress hanging in my closet. It was a snug cream-colored sleeveless dress, boatneck collared with a flare skirt. Daphne chuckled and I grinned over at her. "Don't laugh, it's _classy._ It's at least better than the finishing school dress I was forced to wear my first day here."

"God, I can't even imagine," Daphne scoffed, and then laughed. I started on buttoning up the dress.

"How did you get here, anyway?"

Daphne leaned back. "I had a friend riding to a town an hour out from here. I got him to drop me off there and then I got a taxi out here."

"Him? Who's him?" I pressed as I put my beanie on the counter of the bathroom and started on my bun.

"Just a friend," Daphne said, but in a tone that implied _for now_.

"If you say so. Anyway, I'll be right back. You wait here. She'll likely want to meet you." I looked at Daphne- she was wearing a tight-fitting maroon camisole with skinny jeans and a denim vest that fit closely to her. "Might want to change. Check the wardrobe."

I slid into my flats and stepped outside, where I nearly ran smack into Cedar. I stepped back, jolting, and looked up at the elf king. "Cedar!"

"I came to apologize. Here," he held out an envelope, which I took. "I know it's not enough, and I'll have to do more. There's no love spell this time. I sincerely apologize for that."

He turned and vanished into the woods, and I set down the letter just inside the door on the end table and then continued down the trail to the main house, wherein I found darkness and silence. I made my way upstairs; I had never been upstairs in this house, surprisingly, and had never had any interest in disturbing Aunt Elisa at night. This case, however, warranted interrupting her. She'd be more angry if I waited till the morning. As it was, she was going to be angry at the fact yet another of my friends had spontaneously shown up.

I knocked on her door, and a moment later she opened it in a floor-length white nightgown. Her hair was down for the first time in a while, and she had a crimped look I didn't expect. "Yes?"

I offered a nervous smile. "My, um, my best friend Daphne showed up. Liam and I broke up, you remember, because we had an argument and he claimed to have… had romantic relations with her. I didn't believe him, but I wrote to her anyway explaining this. Her response was to show up at my doorstep."

"I'm aware."

I felt my eyes widen in surprise. "Oh, sorry, then."

"Miss Carolyn was here when she showed up She called me and I gave permission to keep her here for a week. There's an extra room in the guest house your friend can stay in. I expect to see her at breakfast and for her not to cause any trouble."

"She won't," I assured Aunt Elisa before stepping away.

"Oh, and how was your outing?"

I turned back. "It was good, I think. We spent some time by the lake and then grabbed a bite to eat. Uneventful, but it's nice to have friends."

"So it is," Aunt Elisa said. "Goodnight, then. We have church in the morning, I hope you will be ready to go. It is a white-gloves affair, and I will have you dressed appropriately- you _and_ your friend."

"Yes, ma'am. Goodnight, Aunt Elisa."

I turned and made my way back downstairs. As I stepped outside, I felt the intense feeling I was being watched. I didn't see anyone. A breeze stirred and a cloud puffed in front of the moon, forming a gentle haze. Caution screaming to go back inside, I stepped down the steps off of the porch and glanced around once more- nothing. I started down the path, and just as it flanked the woods, felt someone grab me and pull me into the darkness.

A scream built in my throat and a hand clamped over my mouth as some kind of fabric was pulled in front of my face. Arms curled around me and I heard someone shushing me.

"Shh, please, Bell, shush!"

I recognized the voice as Marak only after my own attempted scream silenced. The hand slowly moved off of my mouth and I gasped for air, my fright causing a rapid increase in my heartbeat. I turned around and rested my head against Marak's chest, more muscular than I had expected.

"Marak, what the hell!" I whispered.

"Hush."

I stayed silent, wrapped in his arms, for an unknown amount of time. It felt like at least ten minutes, during which I wondered more and more what was going on. Finally, I heard a door open and close, and then footsteps heading away. Marak released me and I stepped back, bumping into a tree.

"Marak, what was that?" I asked, my voice still hushed. Marak turned toward the guest house.

"Cedar's second-in-command, the best warrior the elves have. Burly for an elf, his name is Vir. He was waiting for you."

I whirled toward the guest house. "Waiting for me? Why?"

Marak placed his hands on my shoulders, at which point I recognized black leather gloves on them. "Bell, has Cedar indicated at all a desire to marry you?"

"No, I- not at all."

"Nothing?"

"I mean, aside from the love spell, but I didn't expect much out of that. He was attempting to gain my forgiveness, not my hand in wedlock. He kissed me, but… Marak, why? What's going on?"

Marak shook his head. "It seems the elf has a desire to take you by force. Has he spoken to you tonight?"

"He apologized for the love spell and dropped off a letter."

"What did it say?"

"I didn't get a chance to read it."

Marak took my hand and shot off toward the guest house at a brisk walk. "We need to read it."

"Marak, my friend is in there- a human."

"Damn," Marak said, stopping and ducking to the wall beside the guest house. He caught my face and in a hushed whisper, said, "Read the letter. I'll be at the house at midnight. Keep the doors and windows locked. I will knock nine times. Make sure your human friend is alright."

I nodded. "I will, but what's going on?"

Marak glanced at the ground and then back up. "It isn't my place to say. I will tell you his intentions are not noble and you're not safe if you don't follow my instructions. I'll be back soon, sweet. Stay safe."

Marak ducked into the alley between the guest house and the hedge, disappearing into the night. I ducked back out and walked inside the guest house, locking the door and then walking into my room and locking my window. I glanced around. Something was missing.

"Daphne?" The bathroom door was open, the light off- not in there. I stepped into the main lobby of the guest house, the small living room area. "Daph?"

"In here!"

Relieved, I ran to the other guest room. This one was similar to mine, but with lighter hardwood and more blue and white tones. Daphne had already changed into pink sleep capris and a blue jersey, and had her suitcase on the trunk at the end.

"Why didn't you tell me you had already spoken to Miss Carolyn?"

"I wanted a moment to unpack and pee and such."

Normally, I would have rolled my eyes and retorted, but right now I was still panicky from what Marak had said. I sighed. "Okay, well, I've had a long day. I'm going to bed. Aunt Elisa said we both have to go to church in the morning, but afterward I'll see if we can stop somewhere to eat and catch up."

"You're supposed to tell me what happened on that date."

I glanced at the clock- a quarter till eleven. I shrugged. "Sorry. I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Night, Daph."

"Night, Bell."

I returned to my room and closed the door, locking it. I closed the blinds and curtains and then took a shower, and then dressed for a night that was already proving to be not as casual as I had hoped for. I pulled on skinny jeans and a white button-down, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. As a yawn stretched my jaws, I remembered there was an espresso maker in the kitchenette. Church in the morning would be torture after not sleeping; better be a good sermon.

Twenty minutes later, I was back in my room, a towel under the door to block out the light and an espresso in my hand. I sat on my bed and finished out _Pride & Prejudice _while drinking down the espresso, and finished both within a few minutes of each other. I turned on the TV to add some noise in the background, playing one of the same old horror movies I had been watching at a low volume. It contained all of the old cliches- creaking footsteps, slamming doors, blood-curdling screams from beautiful women. References to zombies and vampires and stalkers and murderers were common themes, but you never saw the terrifying but beautiful elf king or the monstrous, creepy goblin who truly had a good heart.

I ended up zoning into the movie. It was cheesy and surprisingly good, so when a series of knocks rapped against the window they scared me too much to count. I nearly jumped out of my skin and then heard the knocks repeat- nine in total. I walked over and peeked through the blinds, seeing Marak's familiar hooded outline.

I let him in through the window and then closed and locked it. He turned to me, and it seemed the concealment effect was less potent than usual, as I could see the shadowy outline of defined lips.

"The letter?"

I retrieved it and returned to my room, closing the door quietly. "I was going to wait until you got here." I handed him the envelope. "Would you like to just read it out loud?"

He took it. "If that's what you wish."

He opened it and I sat on the edge of my bed. He took a deep breath.

 _Dearest Bell,_

 _I was wrong. All that I have done to you has been to show your inferiority for my own personal gain, that gain being your heart._

Marak scoffed.

 _Your forgiveness is my only goal now. You're simply so enchanting; it's difficult for me to control myself, to not do all that I can to win your favor. Your smile would be the envy of the moon, the way it shines. Your eyes invoke the rippling lake to imitate their artistry. Your skin, so smooth and pale, is like a blanket of snow to hold the beauty of your face._

 _I will lie no longer. My desire is your heart; my desire is eternity at your side. The only thing I can wish for realistically is a lifetime of loving you and gaining your love in return. Please, my dear, give me another chance to prove myself worthy of your time. I will send someone soon; should you choose, you may accompany them back to my camp to spend time with me. A little friendly entertainment, to ease both of us into a new start._

 _Join me, beautiful one. I hope to see you soon._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Cedar_

I knew now what it was Cedar had wanted, what he had sent someone for. I knew how Cedar felt. I knew what Cedar ultimately desired of me. But I also knew that I didn't want to hear the words of the letter from Cedar; I had far too much enjoyed hearing Marak's voice tell me sweet things of love and desire.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"What are you going to do?" Marak asked, still holding the letter.

I shook my head. "Refuse him."

"Really?" Marak asked, his voice betraying his intrigue and pleasure.

I nodded. "I'm not interested. He can find someone else."

Just then, someone knocked on the window. I opened the blinds- Cedar, who looked irritated at the sight of Marak. I pushed open the window and let him in. Cedar, once having crossed into the threshold, glanced at me and then at Marak, where his gaze lingered as a glare. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, no, not at all."

Cedar's jaw clenched. "I meant, could you give me a moment alone with her."

"I don't think so," Marak answered. "I don't trust you right now not to play dirty."

"I would rather like to speak with her-"

"About what? Your proposal?"

Cedar's eyes flickered to the letter still in Marak's hand, and then he tightened his expression. "About Ferrah."

"Ah, Ferrah. I would quite like to stay for this, actually."

"Marak!"

"I'm not leaving," Marak said, his tone dropping to a serious one. "I don't trust you alone with her for a second, and if it's about Ferrah, then it involves me as well."

"She was mine!" Cedar said, his voice raising.

"Shh," I urged, "I'm not alone here."

"Sorry," Cedar said, but Marak stepped forward, in a way that betrayed his aggression.

"She was yours, you said. You may have caught her heart, but she was my friend."

This was all sounding very familiar. I stepped back. "What happened? Who was Ferrah?"

Marak and Cedar both looked over at me, Cedar's brown eyes drenched in emotion. Marak stepped back, leaning on the wall. I waited. Cedar spoke.

"About five years ago, when Marak and I both were young, spoiled princes, a girl moved in on the far side of the woods in the grasslands there. She was beautiful- long black hair and big brown eyes. I loved her deeply from the start. Marak met her, too, and at the time was too young for a bride. He was brash and goblin-like, and she was frightened. She ran to me." He sighed, shame unexpectedly crossing his face. "She was wrong.

"She ran to me one night, screaming about a demon who had haunted her house. I discovered it was Marak, lurking in her yard. I confronted him; he said she was beautiful- too beautiful for him. I introduced them. They became quick friends, and I grew jealous, as I had been wooing her. She reciprocated. One night, I… I sent a patrol to attack the goblins escorting her home. They attacked, and the goblins retaliated. She was caught in the crossfire; in her attempt to escape, an arrow caught her arm. As she ran, she fell into the lake from the cliff. Marak saved her from drowning, but she wanted nothing to do with either of us. And she left, the first chance she got.

"But leaving didn't go as planned. She attempted to run away in her mother's car, but the roads were bad from recent rains. Her family owned a cow farm, and part of the fence had broken. A cow was in the road, and in her attempt to dodge it…"

"The vehicle crashed," Marak finished. "She was gone, just like that."

I felt a wealth of emotions in that moment. First, I felt sympathy for both kings, and grief for the girl and her family. Then there was a spike of understanding, and feeling cared for, as I realized this would be why Marak so feared my going off with the elves- and my seeing his face. He hadn't stood a chance with her because she was beautiful and he was Marak. Then a small spark of anger flared at the thought I was merely a replacement Ferrah, and at that, one they could have and keep.

"And now Marak thinks I will cause something similar to happen to you," Cedar said.

At that, I couldn't stop myself. "I'm not another Ferrah. I'm Bell, Isabella at that, and I'm not able to leave anyway. I'm much less reckless than she was- sorry- and I'm also not going to be whisked away in the night. I'm a different person. I respect her memory, and I sympathize with your grief, but please don't think for a minute that I'm another her."

Cedar looked down guiltily; Marak, on the other hand, stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Bell. You're right. We both, I think, associated the two of you."

"Just… Go, okay?" I said. "Both of you. I need time to think."

"Think about this," Cedar said, "The two of us have grown as well. We aren't the same arrogant princes we were."

I sighed. I didn't see how Marak was in any way to blame, but I doubted highly that saying so would do any good for Cedar. "I'll think about it, okay? For now, just go."

Daphne knocking on the door only solidified my request. I ushered both out the window and then closed it quickly, returning to the door. I opened it to see her run a hand through her hair. "I can't sleep. Can we talk?"

"Sure," I answered warily. About what? I walked over to my bed and sat down, leaning against the bedframe, and Daphne took a seat at the end.

"So, how have things been?" Daphne asked. Okay, that kind of talk. I can deal with that. I don't think I can deal with a lot more emotions tonight.

"Not terrible," I answered, somewhat honestly. I hadn't really considered it- I had broken up with Liam, there was the snake attack, and I was currently caught between two fantasy kings I hadn't previously known existed. And all of this I had just accepted. I was being shockingly casual about all of it.

"What happened on that date?"

I smiled and retold the story. It was amusing enough to me, though I wondered briefly how Marak and Cedar would feel about it. Daphne must have picked up on this.

"What else happened here? There's something you aren't telling me."

I glanced at the ground and shrugged.

"Bell, tell me. I'm your best friend."

I can't tell her what they are, but I can… Mention them. "There's two guys I know from around here, Mark and… Cyrus." Close enough. "I met Mark first, but Cyrus said he was dangerous. I've gotten to know both of them. Cyrus wants to be with me, but so does Mark, I think. Mark actually saved my life from a snake attack a while back."

"That's what you haven't mentioned," Daphne said, grinning. "You like two different guys. Wow, you- you like two guys, just made out with a different guy, and just broke up with someone else. This place has really brought out another side of you."

I kicked her gently. "It isn't like that. I broke up with Liam, and then it became a 'date' with Noah, and even then I didn't feel strongly or at all for him. I only made out with him to help him out, and somewhat to get the taste of Liam out of my mouth."

"That's kind of messed up. So what about these other two? Tell me about them."

"I'm actually somewhat mad at Cyrus right now," I began, "Or I was, but he apologized. He, um… He knew I wasn't sure what I wanted and still tried to basically seduce me, but not sexually, if that makes sense. He is handsome, though. He has these gorgeous brown eyes, long brown hair, face like… Like I've never seen before. He loves nature, and the night."

"He sounds too good to be true."

"Oh, he is. He's completely surface. Underneath, there is a little something, but mostly his grandeur is confined to the surface."

"What about Mark, then?"

I felt myself smile. "Mark is… He's special. He has this voice like creaking metal, but it's still somehow smooth. Like I said, he saved my life, so he has that going for him. He's brave, and smart, and clever, and not afraid to be himself. But he is self-conscious about how he looks."

"And how does he look?"

I sucked in a breath. How do I explain that part? "He… I don't know. He hides his face."

Daphne snorted. "What, does he just stay turned away?"

"No, he just- he wears a hood, and keeps his hair in front of his face."

She raised her eyebrows. "He looks that bad, huh? And you like him, whenever you have this hot Cyrus guy and you just broke up with Liam?"

I felt a weird surge of protectiveness toward Marak. "He isn't bad-looking, I'm sure. It's just a girl he used to care about didn't think he was attractive, and he lost some of his confidence due to that. I'm sure he's gorgeous. And I never said I like him like that."

"You didn't have to. It's obvious."

I sighed. "Go to bed, Daph."

"No! I'm not done talking yet."

She proceeded to tell me a novel worth of information about her life back home for the past little while, and then she ended up falling asleep in my bed. I curled up next to her, and before long, I was asleep as well.

I padded into the clearing, barefoot in a long white dress with a pink floral pattern along the hem. My hair was falling in curls around my face, and I couldn't hold down a smile. Cedar greeted me happily, pulling me to him.

"I'm so glad you chose me," he murmured into my ear while holding me. I hugged him back.

"I am, too."

Taking my hand, he led me away down a forest trail to the pond. He turned to face me. "And you're sure you're ready to do this? To marry me? To say goodbye to Marak?"

"Yes."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

I woke up feeling as if I had been drowning. With a gasp for air, I stood up only to meet a wave of dizziness that almost took me off my feet. A glance at the clock told me it was half past four; I wouldn't be falling back asleep tonight. I stepped outside instead, sitting on the step of the small porch to the guest house. That dream had been awful… Say goodbye to Marak? Unimaginable. Marry Cedar? Far too soon for those thoughts. Though I knew he wanted that… I thought back to the letter: _My desire is your heart; my desire is eternity at your side._ Did that mean what my dream had implied?

I sighed, and then jumped at the sound of a stick cracking. An owl flew off, and then a figure stepped out of the trees. I stared up in shock, and then realized it was Cedar himself. He came to sit next to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice soft. I sighed.

"Just a dream," I said. "A terribly realistic dream."

"I'm sorry." He was quiet a moment, and then added, "I have a spell, if you'd like, that can give you a dreamless sleep."

I shook my head. "I don't feel as if I can sleep again tonight. I'm bloody tired, but I won't be sleeping."

"Have it your way, then. Would you like some company?"

I nodded. "Please."

"I'm sorry if I seem like I've been watching you," he added, which only then gave me the thought he had been. "I was merely checking in to see if any of Marak's people were lurking nearby, and then I saw you step out."

"That's quite alright. Though I should tell you, Marak's people are no threat to me."

Cedar chuckled darkly. "If that's what you think. Goblins aren't the same beautiful creatures as my elves."

I thought back to my conversation earlier with Daphne. "Tell me about your elves, then. Not their outward beauty, but their inward beauty. Tell me more about how your people live."

Cedar leaned back on the railing, looking up at the night sky with a small smile. "They are beautiful, and that is the only word to truly capture them. I don't just mean that in reference to their surface appearance. I mean that as in, they have such a gentle, graceful nature, that how they act is as beautiful as how they look. They protect each other, live with a sense of love and community. They dance- oh, they dance- and they dream and they sing. There's something musical about how they behave in night-to-night life, something harmonic. The women watch out for each other; we had a human woman come live with us about half a century ago named Miranda, and she fell in love with our culture, and our king. She didn't think he loved her, as she was only a human, just as he thought she didn't love him. They were both wrong, and they were my parents."

I looked at him in surprise. "Is that why you're wanting a human wife?"

"No," he said, his warm hickory gaze meeting my eyes. "That's only because you are as wonderful as you are."

I felt a warmth blossom, and then turn cold as I looked down. "And Ferrah?"

"I did love her. I wanted to take her as a bride. Not because she was human, but also because of who she was."

"Are there no elven ladies as grand?"

"There are," he said, contemplative. "But they see me as their king. They're frightened of me- no, not frightened, intimidated. They respect me too much to attempt to fall for me." He looked up at the stars again. "I want someone as beautiful as the elves, and yet down-to-earth. Someone experienced, and intelligent, and witty, and kind. Someone like you."

"That doesn't so much describe me as a friend of mine," I said, an idea forming.

"But you are wonderful in your own accord, dear one."

He stood then, and pulled me to my feet there on the steps. He took my hands and looked into my eyes. "Please, Bell- come live with me. See the elves with your own eyes. Experience the magic, the music, of my people. You don't have to marry me if you don't want to, but I would very much like it if you did. If not, just… Give it a chance. Or at least consider coming to be with me."

In the moment, with his beautiful eyes looking down at me full of raw emotion, I found it much harder to say no. Really, what were the disadvantages? Marak, of course, but… How many humans got a chance to go live with the elves? And what did I have behind me? Parents who didn't care, an aunt who only approved of me as a conformist, a best friend who I had never felt particularly close to. I could…

Just as I opened my mouth to speak, someone charged out of the woods. "Bell, wait, please!"

My head whipped around sharply. "Marak?"

"Bell," he said, "Don't do it."

"Marak," Cedar said, his voice verging on a growl, "Leave. This is not your moment."

"Nor should it be yours! Bell, wait, don't make a snap decision. Give it time, consider this more carefully. Don't run off with him, I'm begging you."

"The mighty goblin king, humbled to begging a human woman," Cedar mocked, sneering. "Only to spite his enemy."

"It isn't about you," Marak snarled, strolling forward until he was beside me. "Bell, this is about you. You're my friend. I can't lose you to him."

"You aren't-" I protested.

"I am," he replied quickly. "If you go with him, you will never see me again. You haven't known either of us long enough to make this big of a decision. Don't get caught up in the moment, please."

"Marak, I- I don't even know what you look like. I know it shouldn't matter, but to some extent, it does. You're right that I don't know Cedar well enough to make this kind of decision, but do I know you well enough to stay?"

"Maybe not, but please, Bell- you'll never see my face if you abandon me like this."

The way he phrased it struck a chord deep down. I sighed and turned to Cedar. "Not tonight. But that isn't a no."

He smiled. "That's enough for me." Bending down, he kissed my cheek, and then cast a glare Marak's way that he quickly covered. "Now then, goblin, have you had your fun? Will you leave us be now?"

"If I turn my back and walk away, what happens next?" Marak hissed. "You steal her off into the woods against her will? Don't pretend goblins are the only ones who kidnap their brides."

Cedar stepped closer. "Goblin filth! Nir never kidnapped Miranda- _your_ father sold her!"

"At your father's request as your father gave up one of his own people to the oh-so- _hated_ goblins. Don't act so innocent."

"It was a peace agreement!"

"Then why are you using it as a weapon?"

Cedar silenced at that, and stepped back. "You've had your fun, Marak. It's time to stop playing games and admit you're more than just a friend to Bell. It isn't fair to her if you're withholding some long, drawn-out plan that she's at the center of."

"Don't pretend to understand goblins," Marak countered. "I have had fun, and will continue to. Unlike you elves, we goblins continue to have fun even after our initial attempt to woo somebody. We have fun throughout the marriage, through raising children, all of it- the love and fun continue. And you claim the elves are a fun, happy people who play games. Goblins do that _and_ can still beat the elves in a battle."

I had no idea why, but this confrontation reminded me of those testosterone-filled arguments you only see in movies, where two hot guys become somehow hotter with their tensed jawlines and furious glares. The mental comparison made me view the scene differently, until I remembered this made me the damsel to be won.

"Elves wouldn't need to battle to show their might," Cedar shot back. "All we would have to do is stroll onto the field and it would be obvious."

"Ah, yes, the _strolling_ elves in all their might. Cedar, I'm not sure you understand- a rose's thorns may be sharp, but the petals can be destroyed in a single blow. A boulder, on the other hand, takes ages to break down."

"But would a lady rather marry a dull, heartless boulder, or beautiful, gentle rose full of life?"

"The one that lasts," Marak answered. That was a better response than I would've had. Cedar glared, and then sighed.

"I'm sorry you can't accept that she doesn't love you and instead you have to resort to tearing me down, but it won't turn her in your favor."

"That's not what's happening," Marak said quickly, but his voice betrayed him.

"Isn't it, though?"

"No," I stepped in. "It isn't. I never stated my feelings for Marak, nor did I state my feelings for you, Cedar. You're both being childish about this and it's disappointing me more than impressing me."

"Sorry," Cedar said immediately.

"No," I snapped. "I don't want a half-baked apology gift-wrapped in shallow effort to still yet impress me. If you're going to apologize, I want it to mean something."

"It did!" Cedar replied. "I meant that, I really did."

"Oh, I'm sure," Marak muttered. Callous as he was, I was on Marak's side now, due to his honesty. Marak and Cedar both had their faults, but Marak at least recognized his, rather than putting up this vain attempt at perfection.

"Cedar, I think you should leave."

"I won't," he said, stepping forward. He caressed my cheek. "I'm not leaving you."

I stared him down. "What if I want you to?"

"Then you're saying no."

I groaned, pulling away. "Cedar! I don't know what I want. All I know right now is that I have one offer leading me this way and that the logical part of my mind is telling me to consider all paths before going down one. If you can't respect that, then I'm refusing you anyway."

Cedar narrowed his eyes. "Fine. But if I walk away now, know that I'm not coming back."

I glared back. "Then you only value me for my ability to bear children and I won't chase after you."

"That doesn't make me any worse than him," Cedar said, gesturing to Marak. "At least with me, you would have a pretty face to look at."

"Me refusing you doesn't equate to me running away with him," I snapped. "I am still my own person, allowed to make my own decisions. I'm not just a bride. The fact you would even suggest as much proves that I shouldn't go with you. I would have liked to stay friends, but if this is the only way, then so be it. Goodbye."

He strode off, and Marak turned to me. Before he could say anything, however, Cedar called back, "Wait. Let me start over."

I looked up to see where the elf king stood at the edge of the woods. "What do you want now, Cedar?"

"I want to apologize."

"Again? I don't give too many chances, you know."

"I'm not going to try again at convincing you to be with me, I just want to be your friend. You're right. We can stay friends, and I'm being shallow."

"I'm not sure I want to stay your friend, but should you choose to want to try, I won't stop you."

Cedar nodded. "I can respect that. Goodnight, Bell."

He vanished into the woods, and then I was being lifted by strong arms. Marak picked me up suddenly, the way dancers are lifted, and carried me to the pathway where he lowered me enough to spin me around and then hugged me close.

"Marak-" I mumbled, voice muffled by the fabric of his cloak.

"Thank you!"

I pulled back, only far enough that I could breathe. "I meant what I told him- my refusing him doesn't equate to running away with you."

"I know," Marak assured me. "I'm just more grateful than I'm letting on about you not leaving me forever to go be with the elves. You have no idea how much I value you."

"How much, then?"

"More than all the treasure in the world. You are the most golden treasure I could ever find."

But the thing about treasure is that there are those who find it, those who value it, those who love it, and those who steal it.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"Superficial! That's the word I've been trying to think of."

Marak looked over at me. "Why?"

"It describes Cedar perfectly."

Marak laughed loudly, and I shushed him quickly.

"Marak! Daph doesn't leave till the morning, keep it down a little," I said, but I was laughing, too.

"Sorry," he said, grinning. "It was just funny. Hey, care for a walk?"

"Sure."

Marak sat up and jumped. I shot up quickly. He had landed on the ground perfectly, and now waited with arms outstretched. I crawled to the edge of the roof and smiled down nervously.

"Marak, I'm not jumping," I protested.

"I'll catch you, I promise."

"And if you don't?"

"I _will_."

I took a deep breath, my heart pounding. I wasn't particularly afraid of heights, but I did have some logic in my brain somewhere (most of which was now telling me to climb down via the trellis, not jump to someone I had known for only a month). I looked down, my anxiety keeping me frozen. "Trust" was not in my vocabulary.

"Bell."

"Yes?"

"I've got you."

Somehow, that was billions of times more reassuring than _trust me_ or _don't worry._ It was believable in its own right, unexpectedly so. With that in mind, I exhaled slowly, and then jumped-

To land perfectly in his arms. His hands had caught my sides and he slowly lowered me down. Through the concealment charm, I could see a hint of a smile.

"I told you," he whispered. My heart fluttered, as unexpectedly as the way 'I've got you' had convinced me to jump. I realized I was still in his arms, my mind flashing to the few times Marak had kissed my forehead. I felt my cheeks redden and stepped back.

"Come on," I said, "Let's go for a walk."

"Let's," Marak agreed, taking my hand. I looked down in surprise and he simply squeezed my hand as he led me toward the forest. We started down a barely carved out bunny trail, Marak leading the way and telling me about all sorts of adventures he'd had and about the goblins. The way he described them, the goblins were a colorful, enchanting race, not quite so frilly or graceful as the elves but instead sturdy and of questionable morals, though not bad. He led me to the cliff and then down to a dip that bordered a break in the cliff, so that the path led to a sheer wall of rock on one side and a shallow cave bordering the path, in which we could sit and look at the moonlit waves of the lake. Here, Marak sat against the wall and took a moment to breathe deeply. I watched him, fascinated.

"I come here once in a blue moon," Marak said, sounding as if I was in for a long story. "I found this place when I was young and would go out exploring often. When- when my father passed, I came here to be alone. I knew the kingdom needed me, but they needed me at my best. I needed to be alone so I could overcome the initial shock. It was a very sudden death- he was old, but he was still healthy. Then, he fell ill, and nothing we did could help him recover." He fell silent for a moment, and I took his hand. "Then my mother followed, not long after. Died of a broken heart, she did. As I explained to you before, she had loved him very much. To live without him… That was unthinkable for her. She knew I was strong enough to go on." His voice tightened again, as if the fragility he had shown was erased. "And so I did. The last thing she asked of me was to love someone as she had loved my father.

"After that, I started to come here when I needed to think, or grieve. I came here after I discovered Ferrah was engaged to Cedar, and that was the same night I saved her life. She was just there- over by that cove." He pointed. "I came here to grieve her as well. I never brought anyone here. The other night, when you were considering going with Cedar, I thought I would end up here again. I don't want to lose anyone else."

I sighed, looking down. "Marak, this may not be the best time to tell you this, but you should know. Toward the end of summer, I'll be headed back home. I can't stay here forever. My parents, as distant as they are, are still alive and do love me. I'm their only child. My best friend is back there in the house. I would miss you, but I don't want you to get attached."

His head dropped, but I noticed he was looking in the direction of our clasped hands. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," he said, sounding as if he was trying to return to his normal voice. "It's not your fault, and I don't blame you. I should have known we would have a deadline."

I sighed at his stating my exact thoughts, resting my head on his shoulder. He moved so his other hand held mine, and took the one that had just been holding mine and wrapped that arm around my shoulders, holding me to him. We sat there in silence for a long while, listening to the wind in the trees above and the lake singing beneath. Periodically, Marak would sigh and squeeze my shoulder. Despite the bittersweetness, it was still somehow a perfect moment, something I knew I would remember.

"Will you come back?"

His question surprised me. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to. I'll try."

"Will you ever come back to stay?"

I looked back out at the lake. If I stayed, it would be for him- but was that enough? Enough to give up everything I knew, had known my whole life? My best friend, my family, my career, my plans… All gone, to be with him. Or if I came to live here for him, how would my future change? What job would I have? And someday, my human body would shrivel and die, and then what? Would I have ever been with him?

Or did this have a deadline anyways?

 _I've got you,_ he'd said earlier, and I had trusted it- because he had proven to me before that he did. He had saved me from the snake, and in a way saved me from Cedar. He had forgiven my faults, and built me into a more confident version of myself. This past week, he had come to see me nearly every night, and we had sat around in different places, just talking about everything. He answered my questions about the goblins, and told me about himself, while also seeming eager for any and all knowledge about me. He was witty, and intelligent, and if nothing else a damn good friend. Could I let him go?

But I knew all these questions came down to one ultimatum: a human life versus a life with him. When it had come to a human life versus a life with Cedar, some dreamer in me had said a life with elves was a valuable offer not given to many humans. So why was I hesitant when it came to the goblins? Or maybe I was just more afraid to commit to something that would mean more. Something that would be more than just a dream.

"I'm not sure," I said. "Give me time to think about it."

He was quiet for a moment, and then said, "I have to take a bride soon, by winter or spring. Please don't think I'm as low as Cedar, to see you as a tool for breeding. I… I'm not offering that yet, as I still must hold on to my promise to my mother. But I will say, I would love for you to consider coming to the goblin kingdom with me as my wife, but more as a friend. You _would_ have to bear a child, if you accept that offer, but only one. Outside of that, you could live as a privileged citizen in the goblin kingdom, as my best friend."

The words came as a surprise. Marry him, as his best friend, but never as something romantic. _Would I be completely opposed to something romantic?_ I couldn't decide yet. "I'll think about it."

"I'm not requiring you to," he assured me softly. "If you would rather not and you know now that you don't want that, I'll understand. We can remain friends."

But the terse way he said it told me his last sentence was a lie. Our friendship would be ruined, and understandably so. Marak was a wonderful person, but he wasn't above losing a friendship with someone due to unrequited love or that someone being ungrateful. I could tell this wasn't an offer he would make lightly, and I wouldn't either, in his shoes. He had every right to be pissed if I said no.

"Marak," I said, squeezing his hand softly. "I'll think about it. That's not a no. I just need time to consider all of it."

"I understand."

From there, the conversation moved to other topics. He told me the story of Seylin, the goblin who looked like an elf and could turn into a cat, and his human lover. He told me of Kate, his grandmother, who sounded absolutely lovely to me, though I was thankful my Marak was different from hers in his own respect. I told Marak about high school and the friends I'd made, about my grandparents' sappy World War II era love story (considerably less exciting than the story of Kate and the other Marak).

Before we knew it, the moon hovered low over the lake, and the sky was threatening to lighten into dawn. I laughed lightly. "We stayed out all night."

"So we did," Marak replied, chuckling softly. I gasped, sitting up.

"Marak! Daphne's leaving soon! She might already be up- we have to go!"

Marak stood and wrapped me in his arms, surprising me, and suddenly my vision hazed over. When it cleared, I was back in my room. I blinked, looking around. Marak stood in front of me.

"There," he said. "Back on time."

I smiled at him, and he gently rubbed my cheek with one hand.

"Before I go," Marak added, "Would you like to see my face?"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"You'll be horrified," Marak said. "You'll run."

He was backing down. I reached for him, my hand landing on his chest. "Marak, please- just show me."

With a sorrowful sigh, he lifted his fingertips and dropped his hood.

I gasped in surprise, and his eyes fell. But my surprise was at his utter beauty, the like of which I had never seen in any race. Marak was the most beautiful person I had ever lain eyes on.

His eyes were the first thing I noticed: bright orange, like embers, edged with a dark bronzy brown, and large and round like a fox's with dark lashes. Thick eyebrows topped his eyes, with a defined arch near the end. His lips I noticed next: a small-lipped, wide mouth, defined curves on the top lip giving a stretched heart-shape in a perfect pastel pink. He had a long face, with wide, flat cheeks, a round chin, and a strong jaw. Framing his impossibly beautiful features was long, shaggy hair that fell from a center parting to his jaw, dark russet in color. On one side, his hair was tucked behind his ear, revealing the large size of them and their pointed tips, which were surprisingly black. The name Marak Foxkin made sense now. His skin was a pale white color, but with stripes of a warm cream shade along his nose and cheekbones.

I couldn't help but want to touch him. I lifted my hand, but just as it neared his face, he caught it and stepped back.

"Forgive me," he whispered. "I cannot be who you want."

He turned away, but I grabbed his hand tighter and stepped forward so that I was mere inches away. With one hand, I caught the side of his neck. For a second, my eyes flicked to his lips, as perfect and defined as they were, and I wanted to kiss him. But this wasn't the moment.

"Marak," I murmured, "You are more than I could ever ask for. You're beautiful."

Astonishment flickered across his face, widening his eyes and parting his lips. He snapped his jaw shut, regaining his composure. "You can't mean that-"

"I do," I vowed. "Oh, I mean that more than I have ever meant that. Did you never see your face?"

"I did. The other goblins said I took after my elven mother, that I was hideous. Ferrah echoed this. I thought beauty unattainable; I turned my back on it. That you would think me beautiful is… Baffling."

Seizing my chance now, I reached up so I could hold one of those wide, flat cheeks in my hand. "Well, you had better get used to it. Here, all this time, I thought you would be some kind of red-eyed, fanged monster, and yet the reality is so much more special."

My thumb trailed down, and I felt the tension as I gently ran it over his lips, feeling the curves. He caught my wrist and kissed my palm.

"Do you perceive me differently now?"

For a moment, I wondered how it would be possible not to perceive him differently. But having just gotten over the enchantment of pretty elven faces, I found I was slightly more immune to beauty's effects. I met his eyes.

"Yes, and no," I said. "I can trust you more now, somehow, knowing what you really look like. But the Marak I know isn't just the surface. You _are_ downright beautiful, but more than that, you're Marak. You're witty, and intelligent, and incredible. Part of me does think differently, but it's… Hard to explain. It isn't a bad thing. I think I'm feeling fortunate, if nothing else, that someone so amazing would hold any note of interest in me."

He chuckled, showing slightly-crooked teeth and a slender pink tongue. "You had the elf king, personification of beauty, invite you to marry and live with him, and you feel fortunate that the ugly beast of a goblin king spends time with you?"

I smiled. "You're far more beautiful than Cedar has ever been. His beauty is on the surface. Yours is within as well as outward. You're a rare type, Marak, and I would be a fool to think otherwise."

He brushed my cheek with his thumb. "I'm certainly glad you think so."

I stood a moment longer, taking in his appearance. It was a singularly peculiar experience, to know someone so well and for so long but never see their face, always imagining them to be ugly, only to see their actual face and feel as if you're meeting a new side of them, a side that was far better than you had thought.

"Anyway," Marak said, "I must leave before your friend finds out about me." In an unexpectedly tender move, he tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, my sweet."

He walked out, pausing at the window to cast me a dazzling smile, and then disappeared into the gathering dawn. Not seconds later I heard Daphne's alarm go off, and then mine started up. I turned it off quickly and sat on my bed, realizing I wouldn't be sleeping until tonight. _Damn._ And my best friend was leaving.

And I had seen Marak's face.

And he was absolutely beautiful.

That evening, after a spoiled dinner Aunt Elisa took me to in order to help me feel better after my friend leaving, I retreated to the guest house in a morose state. I had thought Aunt Elisa and I were making progress; I had been wrong. After Noah had bumped into us in the restaurant, and spoken to us briefly, Aunt Elisa had lost it. As soon as he was out of sight, she was snapping at me about how I shouldn't be meeting boys and getting to know them when I would be leaving soon to go home. Soon was still a month and a half away, and I hadn't been meeting "boys" to fall in love with them. She also said it was inappropriate for me to have any kind of romantic relations so soon after leaving someone, that it indicated _promiscuity_ and _infidelity._ She also caught on to my lack of sleep and yelled at me for that, too, asking if I had been up all night out with _that boy._ She had no idea what had really happened.

Maybe it was just my lack of sleep, but I felt injustly insulted and part of me wanted to run off with Marak tonight for revenge. But more than that, I just wanted to sleep.

I showered quickly and then laid down in nothing but an oversized t-shirt, too lazy to find any actual pajamas. Before long, I was asleep, and sleeping hard.

And that level of deep sleep is probably why I didn't wake up when he came to the room.

Or when he lifted me from my bed.

Or when he stole me away into the night.

No, I only woke when Cedar kissed me roughly, by which point I was already locked in a cell with no way to escape.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Get off!" I exclaimed, pushing Cedar away. He stepped back, but simultaneously glared and grinned, the most frightening expression he could have pulled. I kept my fear tucked away for the moment, replacing it with frothing anger. I stood quickly, my back against the wall.

"I realized last night that Marak is just as shallow as I am," Cedar said, his voice low. "He's only more patient than I am. He was using different means but he sought the same end. So why do you prefer him, to me? He isn't the most hideous goblin, no, but that's only due to his elven side. I decided if all it takes is a little more time, then you would stay here until you love me."

"You sick, idiotic pervert! How can you think even for a second that would work? Capturing someone is _not_ the way to make them love you!"

He crossed the cell and took my neck in an iron grip. "And if you don't love me, then I will force you to be my bride."

"Why me?" I asked. "Why not someone else? I know several girls who would be happy to take you."

"And none of them would have the added benefit of angering Marak."

"That's what this is about, isn't it? That's what it's always been about- getting back at Marak for, for what?"

"His father took one of our people-"

"It was a trade, you said. And your people gained someone in return."

"I never agreed with her being taken!"

"You weren't alive yet!"

"I didn't need to be. For a goblin to request that an elf, lover of the stars and fresh air, be captured and trapped in a dank, airless hole in the ground and then forced to be with a hideous goblin- well, the one who requested that would have to be heartless."

"And you're doing the same thing to me," I pointed out. "So why not just let me go home?"

"The only way I'm sending you home is if I'm sending you back to your old home before you came here. But as it stands, I have already taken you, and so I think I'll just keep you instead."

"You're insane!"

He trailed his fingers along my cheek. "No, sweetheart- I'm determined."

I punched him in the stomach, and he stumbled backward but looked up with a narrowed eyes. Before I could react, his palm collided with my cheek, hard enough that my shaky balance collapsed and I fell to the ground. I still mustered a hard glare.

He stepped forward, planting one foot on my arm to the point that I yelped as the bone was about to break. "This could be a pleasant experience," he hissed, "Or it can be a dreadful one." His foot pressed down hard and the bone snapped. I couldn't hold in the shout that responded. He offered a sneering smile. "Your choice."

"It will be a short experience," I assured him, "As Marak will come save me."

His smile dropped, leaving him grimacing as he landed a final kick to my stomach. "Marak thinks you ran away with me. I left a letter for him- he'll not be coming to save you after he reads about how you couldn't bear the sight of his face, how you would rather be with someone you didn't have to lie to, how you regret that you couldn't bear to say goodbye, oh- and how you found you loved me more dearly than you had let yourself think, after his amber eyes just couldn't compare to the depth of my walnut brown orbs."

I gasped, but then held down a smile. I continued to glare as Cedar strode out. Once Cedar was gone, I pulled myself to a sitting position, cradling my broken forearm. I grinned; Cedar had dug his own grave and sealed his fate. Marak didn't have amber eyes, dear Cedar- Marak has lovely, lovely orange eyes, and he's quite aware of his own reflection.

I looked around at my cell. It was a basic structure, crafted into a ledge of clay and stone. The clay had been molded into bars and somehow solidified to create hinges and a door. The cell didn't go back far, and was bare of any decor or furniture. I didn't even get a cot or a hole in the ground. I glanced outside the bars- I was on the shore of the pond the elves stayed by. A few meters of shoreline sat between my cell and the pond; I imagined other cells bordered mine, but I didn't know if that meant other prisoners would be here. I didn't even see a guard.

Sitting back against the cell wall and looking out over the lake, I saw it was almost dawn. I had an entire day, at least, to sit in here until Marak would come to get me. I sincerely hoped he would; I would save myself, but I had no idea where I was, and even if I overpowered someone to get out, I would still have to get past the rest of the elves. If I had some kind of assistance, maybe… But I didn't, so I had to wait.

And waiting very quickly became tedious.

Watching the sunrise was alright, so I focused on that. But once it had topped the trees, all I had left to do was whatever I could think of to entertain myself. Trying to sleep resulted in sulking and thinking about how violated I felt and how that would only get worse. Trying to break the bars didn't work, either. I was too stressed to sing. If only I had something to read- or to eat. I realized around noon I hadn't eaten since the night before. Mid-afternoon, I took a broken nap, waking up every twenty minutes or so. After an hour of restless sleep, I finally gave up and sat up. I tried patting a beat but couldn't find a rhythm. Eventually, my stress got the better of me, and I ended up singing. As it turned out, Aerosmith was surprisingly helpful in the moment. After a few powerful songs, I ended up with a love song coming out of its own accord- and making me think of Marak, which brought back my worry.

He wouldn't take that letter seriously, would he? He wouldn't think I had written it? He knew me too well. But me running away with Cedar was one of his key fears, as well as me running away at the sight of his face, both of which it would seem I had done. On that note, I hope he comes here to get revenge if he does believe it, because that makes me an awful person. What do goblins think of revenge?

I didn't know it then, but I would find out very, very soon…


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

" _If you want to love me, then darlin' don't refrain,"_ I sang softly. I finished out the Guns n Roses song verse, and was about to move to the next part when the outline of a cloaked figure showed up at the opposite edge of the cell from where Cedar had disappeared to that morning. The sun had only just set; I didn't expect to see him here so soon. He knelt down and pulled back his hood.

"Marak!" I exclaimed, launching myself at the bars and trying to press my face through to his. But he kept a reserved distance.

"It isn't true, is it?" He asked, his tone more desperate than I had expected, yet still guarded and on edge.

"No, it isn't," I assured him quietly. "Not in the least. Unless it's custom for elves to keep their brides in a cell, I should think it obvious I didn't choose to come here."

He looked up at me, his orange eyes burning. "Would you vow that on your grandmother's grave?"

"Yes," I promised, and he relaxed some, smiling at me. He took my hand through the bars.

"Good. Then let's free you, shall we?"

I smiled, and he had just made his way to the hinges when an all too familiar elf king approached and called, "Not so fast, goblin."

Marak looked over with a surprisingly charming smile, for all its wickedness. "And how will you stop me, Cedar? We had a treaty and you have all but ripped it to shreds, meaning I have free range to do as I please."

"Only if you want war."

Marak glanced at me, smirked, and looked at Cedar. "Oh, I do now."

With a snap of his fingers, the cell door blew off its hinges to the lake, disappearing under the water. I dashed out and he pulled me to his side. I cried out as my broken arm hit his hip, and he looked down in shock.

When he looked back up, he was glaring. "You dared to hurt her?"

"That isn't all I did."

If Cedar's goal was to unleash the beast within Marak, he succeeded. Marak, however, was not the raging, wrathful kind of beast Cedar had expected- Marak smiled, kissed the top of my head, and said, "I'll be back, sweet. Stay safe."

I watched as Marak strode forward suddenly and snapped his fingers again. Cedar was rendered immobile and Marak stopped a few feet away, circling the elf king. His face lit up.

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what to do. Cedar, I have held back so many times when my honor would have required me to use goblin revenge, and now there is nothing holding me back."

 _Goblin revenge?_ The words had me positively thrilled.

"So," Marak said, clasping his hands, "I think I know what I'll do first."

Marak said something in a language I didn't understand, and suddenly Cedar's good looks were gone. I held in a chortle; Marak had not only replaced Cedar's chiseled features with oddly fit together ones, Marak had also Picasso'd the elf's face, placing his lips on his cheek and his nose on his forehead and one eye on his chin.

"Much better," Marak said, satisfied. "Since you felt it _so_ necessary to point out my every flaw in that letter and talk so highly of yourself, this version of you is more appropriate. Here, take a look!" Marak held out a mirror from seemingly nowhere. "Anything to say?"

The immobility charm evaporated and Cedar yelped and then made to insult Marak, but paused immediately at the sound of his now high-pitched, squeaky voice. I laughed again.

Marak smiled. "As you said the other night, I've had my fun. Here, I'll put you back the way you were- cheap parlor tricks aren't enough of a revenge." He snapped his fingers again and the elf king was back how he was. Marak's smile dropped. "Instead, I have a much better fate. Since you can't keep your hands to yourself." He said something else in that strange language, and suddenly Cedar's hands were gone. Marak turned to me. "What part of him touched you? And where?"

"I- he kissed me, and he slapped my cheek, and he broke my arm by stepping on it and kicked me in the stomach."

"Hmm." Marak tapped his chin, pursing his lips in thought. "Well, we can't have that."

"Marak, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing," Cedar said gruffly, grabbing Marak as he was turned toward me. The elf king's hands reappeared; he caught Marak in a headlock, catching both of the goblin's hands in one firm hold. "Marak will do nothing, because I won't let him. You're going to marry me, or your goblin is going to die."

I felt my heart pounding. I had no idea how to save Marak. The power play had very quickly turned against me.

"Don't do it," Marak wheezed, his neck constricted.

"Let him go!" I shouted at Cedar. "You may want me to marry you, but I will never love you!"

"You will!"

"No, I won't! You're forceful and gruff and awful, and disrespectful, and you're the ugliest person I've ever met! You may think a goblin is an ugly, monstrous beast- but they can't compare to how absolutely horrible elves are!"

"One more word against my kind and I kill him," Cedar snarled. "Say you'll marry me- promise it- or I snap his neck."

"I dare you to," Marak growled.

"Hush, Marak," I said quickly. I walked forward slowly, saying, "Okay, Cedar, if that's what you want. You are quite handsome, even for an elf. You have such lovely brown eyes, and features as if you were a divine being- an angel, maybe." I fought to keep my voice from growing sarcastic. _Keep up the act, Bell!_ "You're tall and lean, and your forcefulness must really be just how dominant you are, even over others. How could I possibly turn you away? You aren't as repulsive as I first thought, and I see that now." _Almost there._ I reached up, stroking his cheek with one hand. "If you let go of him, then you can kiss me. I won't push you away again."

"Promise it."

"I promise you can kiss me."

A form of enchantment I didn't know appeared as a small binding, invisible but tangible. He released Marak and grabbed me by my sides, pressing his lips to mine and closing his eyes. He moved his lips with mine and I kissed back to feign amorousness. Meanwhile, my eyes were open, and I looked at Marak desperately. He stood and I saw him starting to think. I kissed Cedar roughly, putting my all into it to keep his focus, trailing my nails across his back with one hand and knotting his hair between the fingers of my other hand. _Come on, Marak- do something! I have no way to stop this until you do!_

Marak shrugged and picked something up from the shore, smashing it over the head of the elf king, who dropped like a fly. Marak grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "I'm sorry for my crude methods, but I got slightly jealous. It kind of clouded my mind."

I laughed. "I don't mind."

He embraced me, holding me to him, and the same haze over my vision appeared. When it cleared, we were in my room. He took my chin between his fingers and lifted my face so I was looking at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

I shook my head. "Not really. I'm loads better now."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him. "I'll get revenge," he promised, running his hands over my hair, "I swear to you."

"I'm not worried about that," I said. "I was honestly more afraid you would be hurt, especially when he mentioned a letter stating your exact fears."

"When I read where he wrote that you preferred his 'warm eyes the color of a strong timber-wood tree' to my 'dull, boring amber ones', I knew you hadn't written any of it. My eyes aren't amber."

"You didn't pick up on the part where he said I loved him?"

"As that was something of a fear of mine, I still felt that fear. It swayed my rationality somewhat. And I am still getting revenge, for both of us. Do you mind if I place you under goblin custody? I would feel much better doing so."

"What would that entail?" I asked, leaning back to look at him.

"Guards around the house, and that if he were to try and take you again, it would be a slight against goblins in whole, therefore warranting me to strike back."

"I wouldn't mind if you did so," I said, and he smiled and leaned forward, and then stopped himself. He stepped back respectfully, folding his hands behind his back.

"Good," Marak said, and I chuckled and stepped closer to him. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Marak, you're silly- you just saved my life, and you still seem to think I would be weirded out by you getting too close."

"It isn't just that," Marak said quietly. I stared at him, waiting for him to go on. He took a deep breath. "I… I don't want you to feel like you owe me something for my saving your life. You don't. You don't owe me a thing, though I would ask for friendship. But I stepped back because if I had remained that close to you, I would have kissed you."

He went to turn away, and I caught his cheek. "Hey- I wouldn't mind."

He offered a small smile. "I would. You deserve better; a more romantic moment to kiss me for the first time. Believe me, I want to kiss you, but this isn't the time. However, this is the time to heal that arm of yours."

He led me to the bed and sat at the end of it, taking my arm in his hand. I hissed as he felt along it, and made a noise of pain at his fingers finding the break.

"There it is," he whispered. He placed his hands on either side of it and held it for a moment, closing his eyes. He whispered something in that language, and then an ache spread through my forearm. I grimaced as it increased in intensity, and then it suddenly stopped, followed by a dull throbbing. The bruises that had already been there darkened. Marak gently touched his lips to the spot, and then turned to me. "Is there anywhere else that hurts? Your cheek is fairly bruised."

I shook my head. "Nothing that won't fix on its own."

He smiled. "You're tougher than you make yourself out to be." His smile dropped and he held my cheek; I leaned into his hand for a moment, relaxing into the hold, and then looked back up as he spoke again. "Outside of your physical being, are you okay? I understand human women don't take well to being touched the way I'm guessing he touched you."

"He only kissed me, Marak, nothing worse. Really, it wasn't too different from the breakup with Liam- forced kissing with a side of abuse."

"You can make light of it if that helps you," Marak said, "But if you ever want to talk about it or if it affects you later, don't ever be afraid to tell me. I'll help you through this, if you'll let me."

"You already have," I said. "I really am okay. I punched Cedar for the forced kiss and didn't let it go further. If it had, then there might be more cause for all the fuss. As it stands, I'm okay. You pulled me out of there, and that's all I could want, or need. Except for the part of me that still wants to kiss you, but I'll save that for later."

A hint of disbelief crossed his features. "You truly want to?"

I nodded, and he leaned forward. I held my breath as he neared my lips, but just before he would have touched them, he moved so that he was resting his forehead on mine.

"Not tonight, my sweet. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," I assured him, somewhat reluctantly. "Care for some pumpkin pie? Aunt Elisa made some the night before last."

He chuckled. "Of course. Are you bringing it to me, or am I going with you?"

"We'll go together. You _may_ meet my Aunt Elisa."

He stiffened. "She _may_ call the police."

"How do you know about calling the police?"

Marak chuckled, leaning back from where he had been leaning on me. "Between you and Ferrah, I've learned more than you would think about humans."

I nodded. "Okay, that makes sense. And on that note, I will bring you pie. I don't know if Aunt Elisa freaked out over my absence yet." I stood, and then remembered what I was wearing. With a yelp, I pulled the shirt down. "I forgot I haven't been wearing any pants! Marak, this is so embarrassing!"

Marak stood and walked to me. "Hey, it's okay- don't be self-conscious."

I took a deep breath. "Marak, I just- I'm not comfortable with that yet."

"Okay," he said, and kissed my forehead. I felt myself stiffen, and he walked out to the guest house's living room. I locked the door behind him, exhaling in relief. It was good to be alone for a moment, somewhere I was safe with Marak nearby. I took a deep breath; I didn't care enough to get fully dressed. Instead, I just tugged on a pair of jeans and put on a bra, changing into a white camisole and putting on a red sweater over it. I slid into my flats and opened the door. Marak smiled at me. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, but I don't," I argued, heading for the door. He caught me and tilted my chin up.

"You do."

For a second, I thought he would kiss me. He had that look. But again, he withheld, and reached around me to open the door. I sighed and walked out.

"What?" Marak asked, coming to walk next to me.

"You keep teasing me," I said. "It isn't fair."

"How so?"

"Acting like you're going to kiss me and then not doing it. It's torture."

Marak chuckled. "It'll happen when the moment is right, and you'll be glad I waited."

"It had better be worth it," I muttered, and Marak grinned at me.

"It will be."

We reached the house and he waited outside while I walked in. I saw Aunt Elisa coming down the stairs, and at the sight of me she raced forward.

"Isabella! Oh, I was so worried!" She hugged me, and then leaned back and stared me down. "Where _were_ you? You had me worried sick!"

I grabbed her shoulders. "Aunt Elisa, calm down. It's kind of a crazy story. But first, do you mind if I eat something? I'm starved."

"That's fine, let's go." She led me to the kitchen and sat me down, immediately getting a grilled cheese started with a small bowl of tomato soup heating up on the stove. "Now, tell me," she demanded after handing me a cup of steamy tea. I took a small sip.

 _Can I tell her what really happened? Would she believe me if I did, or would I be labeled insane?_ I still remembered what Marak had told me had happened to Kate after she tried to ask for help against the goblins. I sighed. Time to make something up. "I know there's a rule about going out after dark, but last night I had a terrible dream- a nightmare, really- and I couldn't stay sitting inside. I went out to sit, but I couldn't sit still, so I went for a walk. I wasn't far in the woods, but I saw something moving in the trees off in the distance, and it was moving toward me." The mere thought of this story being true gave me chills. "I took off running, at a full sprint. I ended up losing my way, and then tripping. I fell for a little while, and then hit my head on something- I think it was a tree- and it knocked me out. I woke up earlier this evening disoriented and bruised, with no idea where I was. It took me quite a while to find my way back-"

"You've met them, haven't you?" Aunt Elisa interrupted softly.

I looked up in confusion. "Met who?"

"The goblins."

 **XXXXX**

 **A/N:** Ahhh, I absolutely love this chapter! Marak is brilliant, the Guns n Roses at the beginning, Aunt Elisa becomes more interesting... There's nothing I dislike about how this chapter came out.

Thoughts/opinions? Let me know what you thought!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

"I was younger than you are now when I met them. I had gone for a walk in the woods to rebel against my own mother, God rest her spirit, and I tripped. Someone I hadn't known was there caught me and pulled me out of the way. He probably saved my life."

"Did you catch his name?" I asked.

She shook her head with a small smile, idly stirring the tomato soup. "He was big, though, and strong. Bigger than any human man." _Not Marak, then._ "With bright green eyes and the ugliest face you ever saw. He stayed and chatted with me, and then walked me back to the house. For months, after that, I wanted to meet him, to see him again, and never did I. I've seen hints of them from time to time, though. Each year on the first day of winter, they leave a gift, and on the night of the summer solstice you can hear them dance and sing."

I smiled. "You're enchanted by them, aren't you?"

"In a manner of speaking," she said, looking down. "But that's only childish fantasy. I have no business with them."

"Maybe you do," I told her. "Would you like to see one again?"

Her eyes turned up sharply, list with a child-like wistfulness. "Is there one nearby?"

I hesitated in my reply. "He's outside, actually, waiting to walk me back. I didn't actually trip… It's… It's a long story. Suffice to say, goblins aren't the only other race."

"What else is there?" She asked.

"Elves. Would you like the entire story or is it too crazy for you?"

"Anything is believable at this point. Bring him in."

The retelling left out a few key details, such as the blossoming romance between Marak and I, and the way Cedar had tried to force himself on me, though we did mention how he treated me. I felt stronger with Marak there, though he kept his hood on, as was addressed by Aunt Elisa after she was caught up.

"Why do you keep your hood on?" She asked.

"I'm a goblin," he replied, "I thought it would be best if you knew how I am before seeing me, as then you may refrain from judgment by ghastly appearance."

"He isn't as ugly as he thinks he is," I assured her. She cocked one eyebrow.

"That remains to be seen. Well then, out with it. Might as well show me."

Marak sighed and lowered his hood. Aunt Elisa's eyes widened.

"Well, he isn't as ugly as he thinks, but you must be more compassionate than I thought to find him lovable," she said.

"I never said I love him," I protested.

"You didn't have to. I can tell by how you talk about him that he's yours already, just as you are his."

I blushed, thinking back to the almost-kisses.

"However, should you be the next girl to go missing, make it well noted that I will be marching into the goblin kingdom and retrieving you."

I chuckled. "Nothing is certain yet."

"Yet? So then it is a possibility." She sighed. "Consider it carefully, Bell. This is not a decision to rush."

It was weird, having Marak around Aunt Elisa was almost like having a new boyfriend around a parent. I felt the need to watch what I said, to make him seem more impressive than he was.

"However," she continued, "I do respect him, and I owe him a thank you. Marak, you saved my niece's life, and for that I owe you much more than courtesy. But as I have nothing really to give you, for the time being, courtesy is what I offer."

He nodded, smiling. "I can accept that."

The two continue to talk, Aunt Elisa expressing her disbelief and Marak consoling her, as I filled my famished body with grilled cheeses and tomato soup. It felt good to eat, to have company, after such a stressful day. Hearing normal conversation- relatively normal, anyway- in a familiar setting calmed a part of me I hadn't known was as stormy as it was. Once I had eaten enough and finished the tea, we moved to the living room, sitting down after Aunt Elisa started a fire (well, she put the logs in place, but Marak started the flame). We sat and talked until she was ready to go to bed, and then she left Marak and I down there. After a while, he unlatched his cloak. I turned on the radio, letting it play low while Marak and I talked in low voices, his arm around me.

"Bell?" He said after a while of talking. I took another sip of tea and smiled at him.

"Hmm?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Anything, Marak."

He leaned close, until his lips were mere inches from mine. His eyes closed and I felt my heart start fluttering rapidly, and then he said, "Dance with me?"

I opened my eyes and smiled as he stood, smirking back and holding out his hand. I set my tea on the end table and he lifted me from the couch, pulling me to him. One of his arms wrapped around my abdomen, the other came up to hold my hand in a traditional waltz position.

"It would be so cliche if I didn't know how to dance," I commented. "But," I paused as he twirled me, "That's why I'm so amazing- because I do know how to."

He chuckled. "I think so, too."

He glanced at the radio and the volume increased; I didn't recognize the piece. It was somewhat classical in nature, pure piano, as if someone were dancing along the keys. It was beautiful, though, and set the perfect mood for the dance. Marak spun me a few more times as we danced around the living room. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and a few times I got so lost in the burning ember irises that I nearly tripped, and we laughed- oh, we laughed, as if it were the funniest thing in the world. So lost in the moment were we that the passing of time was of no importance. The song changed and so did our tempo, but then that same first song came back after a while, and Marak slowed down. Our clasped hands moved to each other, his finding my side and mine landing on his shoulder. I smiled at him, and then rested my head on his chest, slowly circling in the living room as we were. After a couple of minutes of this, we moved back to a waltz position. He spun me and dipped me and danced with me in a way that must have been magical for its ease.

As the song wound down, he slowed the dance until we were only standing, and then cupped my chin and looked in my eyes. My heart thudded with anticipation and he offered a small smile. "May I?"

"You may," I breathed.

His lips captured mine delicately, one of his hands catching my neck and pulling me closer. My eyes closed instinctively. The warmth of his body pressed to me, and he held me tightly, kissing with a sudden passion and barely retained gentleness. He slowed down after a moment of this, holding his lips to mine and moving them as if to match the softest sighs of the night breeze.

And in that moment, I swear there was no perfection, no sweetness, no tenderness to match Marak's.

And in that moment I realized I was absolutely in love with the Goblin King.

 **XXX**

 **A/N:** So the last chapter got a review? Lol. I wasn't sure if people were actually reading this, seeing as the fandom for this wonderful trilogy is so small. But, hi readers! I hope you're enjoying my story (which has only one more chapter, lol).

Thanks for reading; don't forget to follow/fave/review!


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

After we shared that kiss, things moved swiftly. Every night was spent in a lovestruck daze for the next week, spending my time with him holding me, kissing me, or saying sweet things, or we would talk about nothing and joke and laugh like small children. We would sit in trees or in that cave by the cliff or we would lay on the roof and stare at the stars and the moon. And in some way, it was absolutely perfect.

Before long, I couldn't hold it in anymore. The way I felt was too strong to be suppressed. We were in the cave when I told him. He was telling me a story about one of his goblins, and I had to cut him off.

"Hey, Marak?"

He looked over, lacing his fingers through mine. "Yes, my sweet?"

I felt my boldness slipping away. I swallowed heavily. "I- I have to tell you something."

He smiled expectantly. "Go on."

"I…" I paused, taking a deep breath. He chuckled softly, and I elbowed him. "Marak, it isn't funny," I protested, laughing all the same. "Fine, the moment's passed now."

He caught my chin and looked at me, smiling as I tried to turn away. "Hey," he said, and I looked at him with some reluctance, until he added, "I love you, too."

My gasp was ended by his kiss, and I kissed back with all the emotion I had tried to hold back. After the kiss, I had some of his hair caught in one hand, and the other hand on his neck. I gasped for air. "I love you, Marak- I love you, so much."

"I love you, too," he said, and his lips found mine again, as he pressed me backward to the dirt floor of the cave so he was hovering over me. His lips moved with mine, and I kissed back with a passion. I couldn't understand how anyone had ever passed him up; however rushed this romance was, I didn't care. Marak was the sole most amazing person in my life, and I needed him with me.

I tried to convey all of that in the kiss, kissing harder and deeper and with more desperation than ever. This had a certain effect on him, apparently, as he gasped and rolled his hips. He pulled back, looking at me in surprise. "What did I do to deserve that?"

I smiled at him, a little arrogant after the effect I had on him. "You're just you."

He leaned back down, kissing me heavily, and his lips moved to my neck, trailing kisses there. I giggled softly, and he responded by kissing more firmly, allowing his teeth to graze my skin. I gasped in surprise, and he bit slightly harder. This time, it was more a moan than a gasp. In response, he now began planting small bites along my neck. As he reached my shoulder, he bit down harder, and this time it _was_ a moan that responded.

Marak chuckled and began to suck on the spot he had been kissing.

"Marak," I gasped, my voice taking a more sensual tone than I had expected. "You'll leave a mark."

He grazed his teeth and murmured, "It's worth it, to hear you talk like that." He kissed the soft skin of my shoulder again, and then pulled back and said, "But if you don't want me to…"

"No, please," I said, but he had already sat up. In an attempt to convince him to, I moved so I was straddling him, and kissed his neck deeply. He gasped, his hands coming to hold the border of my back and my hips, as I brushed my lips along his neck. I chuckled and stopped. "Ha," I teased, resting from where I had held myself up with my knees. But as I lowered down to sit, I found that either Marak was naturally well-endowed or I'd had a greater effect on him than he'd let on, as I could feel him through his trousers. The look on his face, though, made it hard to remove myself from that position.

I did, though, and it rose a thought in my mind. It was obvious, now, that Marak and I loved each other, as well as- despite what may have been previously thought- were attracted to each other.

That was going to make it much harder to walk away at the end of summer.

After that night in the cave, Marak became much harder to resist, much more charming. Cedar didn't dare strike back; he came around, once, and I saw him while Marak didn't. To show what the situation was, I grabbed Marak and kissed him deeply in plain sight of the elf king, which warded him off. He didn't come back by.

Summer passed by in a daze. I hung out with my aunt and cousin, and my friends from the town, but primarily I was thinking about Marak. I didn't once hear from my parents, by letter or by phone, nor did I hear from Daphne again.

One night, things got particularly steamy in my room, and it took a surprising amount of morals-fueled willpower not to take his pants off. Another night, we went swimming; Marak's upper body was scarred and tattooed, and beautiful. The setup of muscle in his torso was slightly different from that of human men, but more attractive for it. Rather than a six-pack, he had a single long, lean muscle on either side, which met with a gorgeously toned chest. Needless to say, I had a hard time keeping my hands off of him.

But there was more than the part of us that was fueled by attraction. There was also the cliche moonlit strolls, the times he would hold me after a bad dream, or read to me until I fell asleep. He would cook meals for me and I would for him, and we would dance together everywhere there was music, it seemed. He watched a few cheesy horror movies with me. I met some of his goblins, who were as hideous as I'd heard but no less fantastic for it. Marak even worked on teaching me their language.

Sometimes it wasn't even as obvious as the couple things. Sometimes it was the way he would look at me, or the way he would kiss me. Sometimes it was how even when he wasn't there, he was still at the front of my mind. Sometimes it was how he could make me laugh, or blush, or cry. Sometimes it was the way he accepted me, and encouraged me to accept myself.

So when my last day came around, I had no idea what to do. My sweet dream was rapidly coming to an end.

I woke up that morning with a strong sorrow shrouding me. With a sigh, I stood and showered and freshened up. I did my makeup with winged eyeliner and silver eyeshadow and natural-toned lipstick. I curled my hair and put it in an elaborate style, pinning back some parts but letting the bottom of the curls remain free. Stepping back into my room, I put on a dress I hadn't worn at all. It was a form-fitting dark red dress, made of a material similar to velvet. The torso cinched inward, and then allowed two separate pieces of fabric to move up over my breasts, creating a v-neck collar. The two pieces joined the back, leaving room for sleeves that just barely breached my wrists. I slid into my black flats and then sprayed on some of the perfume I never used. Returning to the bathroom, I added a touch of rose to my eyeshadow on the outside, and then replaced the natural lipstick color with a bolder crimson. To my surprise, it looked good. I rarely wore red lipstick, but with this dress it worked.

I made my way to the main house, and blushed at Aunt Elisa's face upon seeing me.

"That dress is a little revealing, don't you think?" She commented. I shrugged, looking down. She smiled, though, and added, "You look lovely. Red is a very good color for you."

Part of me had chosen it due to Marak's reaction to that red sweater. I wouldn't say as much, though. I sat down at the table with Aunt Elisa and May, beginning to eat, and sighed. "I'll miss you two."

"You can come visit any time," Aunt Elisa replied. "I won't mind."

"Come see us _all_ the time!" May yelled, and at a scolding from Aunt Elisa for her volume, May giggled and whispered, "Move in with us!"

I smiled at her. "I'll be around, May."

We spent my last day around the town for most of it, eating lunch at the diner with Meredith and Noah and Gabriel and Miss Carolyn and Gabriel's dad (who Aunt Elisa had gone on a few more dates with). Afterward, we went to the lake and let May play in the water, and then took a ride around town, stopping here and there and looking at landmarks. Aunt Elisa told me some about my mother's childhood, showing me various places where they had spent time as children and teenagers. We returned to the house, and Aunt Elisa played piano while I sang and May danced, and then May dragged me and Aunt Elisa to dance with her, and we listened to the radio. Then that same classical song came on, and I grew sad again.

I can't leave him. I just can't. I love him far too much, and I can't say goodbye to what we have. My heavy sighs and frowning was eventually noticed by Aunt Elisa.

"Look at the time! The sun's already down," she said. "May, it's definitely bedtime. Come now, child, say your goodbyes." I wasn't sure if she was only talking to May. The little girl hugged me tight and kissed my cheek, told me I was beautiful and the best cousin ever, and then raced upstairs after saying she loved me.

Aunt Elisa gave me a sad smile. "Go, spend your night with him. You might not see him again after tonight. I would hate to take from your time." She stepped forward, and unexpectedly hugged me tight. "And whatever you choose, know that I love you. Should you go with him, know that I understand. I can explain to May in a way that she'll understand, and I will cover for you to your parents and whoever should come looking."

"Thank you," I said, my eyes welling up. I blinked back tears for fear of ruining my makeup, which had been hard to perfect. "But I'm not sure yet what I'll do."

Aunt Elisa cupped my cheek and smiled. "Go where your heart awaits you."

With that, she turned and walked up the stairs. A thought struck me then, a question I had been meaning to ask her. "Wait," I called, and she paused, looking back at me. "Where do you get all of your money from?"

"My husband's death," she answered. "It would have been his retirement pension. He was a soldier."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"You always wondered, I understand. Go, now, and no more hesitating. Jump into whatever fate awaits you."

I nodded and stepped out. I looked up at the stars, and the moon, and the trees, and the things I would be missing out on in the goblin kingdom. With a wistful sigh, I walked into the guest house to find Marak waiting for me. His eyes widened at the sight of me.

"You look beautiful," he greeted me.

"Thanks," I said, my voice nearly breaking. I saw his face fall with empathy and as I closed the door he came over and held me to him. I hugged him back, my arms wrapping around his lean form. _How can I go without holding him? How can I go without_ him?

"Bell, my sweet," he said, pulling back so he could hold my chin. I felt my eyes well up. "You don't have to choose tonight. Come back at any point before the fall equinox and I will be here waiting. I would wait longer if I could, but goblin law requires that I don't."

"You're the king, can't you change that?"

He offered a small smile. "It's not that simple. But I will wait as long as I can if there's any chance that I can make you mine for as long as we live. To wake up next to you, sleep next to you, raise a son with you, talk with you, dance and laugh and hear you sing and see your lovely face every day- to see your beautiful eyes first thing every morning… I don't know how I would live without it. I don't know how I would live without _you."_

His words, so closely echoing my own thoughts, had me tearing up again as I quickly attempted to hide the tears that spilled over against my will.

"Bell," he murmured, "I meant it every time I said I love you, and I will mean it every day forward if you promise to be with me."

"And if I don't?" I asked, my breath hitching so I was forced to whisper.

"Then I'll be forced to find someone else. Eventually, I might even love her. I would have to hold her, kiss her, talk to her, tell her sweet things. She would bear my son, learn the ways of my people, be integrated to my kingdom…"

By now, I wasn't listening. I barely heard past him saying he would kiss her. Such an intense possessiveness overwhelmed me that I ended up grabbing him and holding him to me, and then kissing him fiercely. I felt tears rush from my eyes as I gripped onto him, burying my face in his chest.

"I'm not leaving you," I gasped, overcome by emotion. "I can't- I won't- Marak, please, let me stay with you. The thought of you with someone else- I- I can't bear it. The thought of losing you… Life without you would be like life without music or poetry or beauty."

His breath caught and his voice was tense as he said, "You're staying?"

"Yes," I breathed, unable to muster a voice.

A relieved laugh bubbled out of Marak as he grabbed me and held me to him. I held him back just as tightly, well aware that my makeup was ruined. But the thing that mattered far more, that had taken much more work, was saved, and that was all that mattered right now, truly. I pulled back and kissed Marak with an intensity I had never felt before, that met with a gentleness of caring about someone more than anything else in the world.

I would be with him forever. I had sealed my fate, and I could never ask for something better.

I didn't know who I was before Marak. I had no idea anymore what kind of person I had been. All that mattered was that with him, I was the best version of myself. I was happy. I was strong. I was brave. And he was all I could ask for.

 __ _And so the beauty fell in love with the beast-_  
 _an imperfect beauty,_  
 _and a prince of a beast._


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The wedding took place that same night, a grand ceremony with rituals I had no way to prepare for. Marak walked me through every part of it, giving me reassuring smiles from time to time throughout the somewhat painful ceremony. The snake was a surprise, to say the least.

That night, Marak gently laid me down in a large bed, kissing the parts of me he could see, and then asked if I was ready for what a wedding night would entail. But as much as I wanted to, I wasn't there yet. He respected that, and instead curled up against me and let me sleep.

I fell into the habits and customs of the goblin kingdom- including being nocturnal- without much problem. For the first few weeks, my main barrier was language. After I spent all of my time learning the goblin language, and practicing with Marak when he wasn't busy, I found I got on quite well with the other goblins. They were a dazzling race, every bit as colorful as Marak had described. They were also more noble than he made them out to be, and he was busier than he admitted. I had no idea how he had managed his kingly duties _and_ snuck out to see me all the time. When I asked, he simply said he did because he had to.

When the time finally came, I ended up seducing Marak, who allowed me to. All of Cedar's talk about Marak being a monster made me wonder; Marak started out gentle, and then he was a beast, at least. It was attractive, though, and it worked for me. It also worked in the form that I very quickly discovered the resulting pregnancy.

That made the miscarriage that much harder.

The snake whispering from my neck that miscarriages were more common than I thought didn't ease my hurt, and Marak's reassurance didn't do much, either. I vowed to my lost child that I would love his brother enough for both of them.

It took some time before I was bold enough to accept trying again. This time, things went smoothly. We actually kept "trying" for a while after conception, and didn't realize this until we saw I wasn't just getting fat.

My son was born after what seemed to be only a few short months. He was Marak Cat-tail, after the very fluffy gray-brown tail he was born with. At first, I despaired that my baby was deformed, but Marak assured me this was normal, that nearly every goblin baby was born with some deformity. I still wasn't reassured for the first two years of his life, until I began to find the tail endearing.

I sent gifts up to Aunt Elisa when I could. Marak told me I wasn't allowed to leave except under dire circumstances, especially given the unusual elf activity. He explained the treaties and peace pacts, and after he came home one night in a particularly jovial mood, I learned he had finally exacted that goblin revenge. I admit, after being with the somewhat immoral goblins for so long, I did find some joy in this knowledge (there was definitely _not_ a party thrown and I did _not_ get very drunk- or perhaps I did, I don't actually remember anything past the fourth bottle of wine).

Through it all, Marak remained my rock. Boulder he may be, but he was sturdy, strong, and steadfast. He supported me just as I supported him; he made sure I wasn't just a pretty face in a fancy dress- he made sure I was a queen, a ruler. More than that, though, he held true to his promise:

He never, not once, not even for a heartbeat, stopped loving me, nor did his love ever become less true.

And through any nostalgia or wistfulness, I never once regretted leaving everything for him.

As long as he was mine, and I was his, I was happy.

 _And so, we lived happily ever after._

 _The end._


End file.
